Los Hilos del Destino
by sliper-moon
Summary: -una despedida,me trajo un nuevo propocito...en el momento que crei morir de tristesa apracesite tu... dime soul.. el destino es el que te puso en mi camino? o simplemente yo forjo mi propio destino? ,no me importa,solo quiero volverte a ver..SXM lean n.n
1. Chapter 1

muy bien hola queridos lectores ya se lo que an de esatr disiendo: esta loca no termina sus historias pero sube otras

puess naa esque, no encuentro una buena forma de continuar sueños rotos pero les prometo que lo temrinare! jaja XD bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo fic... originalmente y ba a subir otro pero bueno me llego mas rápido la inspiracion para esta jaja XD asique dentro de poco subire un fic llamdo ¨playing whit fire¨ espero qeu despues se pasen (espero tenerlo para la proxima semana XP no me presionen jaja XD) bueno este fic me llego de pura casualidad.. iba aponer uno de mis comentarios depresivos y me bino la idea jajaja XD esque estaba escuchando una cnacion bien lindaa :$ jaja XD bueno este fic se lo dedico ami lady-of-the deat que es mi mejor amiga y siempre me apoya para que aga cosas malas (ok ignoren eso -_- jaj XD) yy a Bell-star que e smi sempai y española favorita y ama soul eater y el chocolate tanto como yo :DD okeii aqui va

DISCLEAIMER: **Soul aeter y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para entretenerme si fueran mios habira mucho makaxsoul y nunca se acabaría XD**

**LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO**

Capitulo 1- Una despedida y un encuentro.

-siento no poder quedarme- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla pero yo lo sentí vacío

No sentía nada, esa caricia estaba vacía, no tenía ningún sentimiento de culpabilidad, melancolía, tristeza o arrepentimiento, tan solo eran palabras vacías

Sentí mis ojos arder, pero no iba a dejar que me viera llorar, no me iba mostrar débil ante él una vez más, mantendría mi imagen fuerte y decidida hasta que se fuera

-volveré…- me dijo ahora con un poco de culpa en su voz, pero yo no le creía y no iba a dejar que me viera destrozada por su partida

-se te hace tarde-dije en un tono seco cortante y frio, me alegra que mi voz no hubiera temblado porque en ese momento todo lo que quería era llorar hasta que mis lágrimas se secaran

-…si es hora de que me vaya…-me dijo yo solo le di la espalda para que no viera que estaba a punto de estallar en lagrimas

-que te vaya bien- dije fría para que se fuera, pero él se acercó a mí y me abrazo por la espalda

-por favor...-me abrazo más a el-.. No me olvides… te prometo que volveré..-me dijo haciendo que escurridizas lagrimas escaparan de mis ojos

Lo sentí tan cerca de mí y a la vez tan lejos, no lo quería perder pero era su deber y su decisión, yo no lo hartaría mí solo para que no me dejara, sentí que ponía su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello acercando su boca a mi oído

Sentí su aliento en mi oreja asiendo que una corriente eléctrica corriera por toda mi espina dorsal

-..te amo….- me dijo ,pero yo ya no sabía cuándo me hablaba enserio , pero quería que viera que yo no podía mentirle, me gire con mis ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y una cara serena , vi esos preciados orbes dorados que tanto amo con tanta frialdad que solo hiso que mis lágrimas aumentan

-no estoy segura de creerte...-le dije en el mismo estado a lo que él ni se inmuto-... sé que no volverás...-le dije limpiando unas cuantas de mis lágrimas que llegaban hasta mi boca con ese sabor tan salado y amargo- ... pero ten en cuenta, de que yo nunca te mentí, y siempre te amé –le dije para darle un beso en la mejilla y alejarme de sus brazos – espero… que lo recuerdes, porque yo haré todo lo posible para olvidarlo- le dije para darle la espalda y empezar a caminar

-buen viaje... Kid- solté con todo el pesar del mundo

Me dolía, me dolía más que nada en este mundo, sentía que mi corazón se había roto en mil pedazos y no podía volver a ponerlo en su lugar ,destrozada Salí del aeropuerto y fui aun pequeño parque que había cerca , necesitaba alejarme de ahí, no quería que me viera nadie , solo quería estar sola , irme al lugar más desolado del mundo para llorar todo lo que pudiera hasta morir, pero no podía hacer eso y lo sabía , pero quería desahogarme , solo eso quería desechar todos estos sentimientos que me estaban matando ,que me gritaban desesperadamente que querían salir…

Fui a la parte más solitaria del parque, llegue hasta un gran roble y al ver que por fin me podía deshacer de todo lo que mis hombros cargaban mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas

Mis lágrimas salían descontroladamente y mis sollozos silenciosos se volvieron en gritos de dolor des garantes mis manos se fueron a mi pecho apretando el lugar donde se encontraba mi corazón destrozado , apretando con desesperación para que dolor se fuera , para que desapareciera por arte de magia, para no tener que cargar este dolor, pero sabía que nada podía ser así , que tendría que cargar con la idea de que ese dolor nunca desaparecería, que ya no podía hacer nada más que eso ¨_solo llorar¨ _

Me tire contra el árbol y abrase mis piernas contra mi pecho , y metí mi cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre estas y ahí continúe desechando todo el dolor que cargaba sin importarme que alguien me escuchara o que mi garganta se des garrara por todo el dolor con que mis sollozos se asían más y más fuertes

-disculpe señorita… ¿se encuentra bien?- escuche una voz hablarme, pero no me importaba, solo quería llorar, no quería ver a nadie y que nadie me viera así.

Levante mi mirada aun vidriosa y con lágrimas, obvio no estaba bien, pero nadie tenía la culpa, solo era un chiquilla dolida, y nadie tenía por qué preocuparse o sufrir por mi

-S-si, no se preocupe N-no pasa nada-dije con la voz temblorosa y cortada me limpie un poco mis ojos y entonces pude ver que la persona enfrente de mi era un chico de cabellos blanco y ojos rojos

El chico me vio con algo de pena y se tiro a un lado mío, sorprendiéndome por sus actos

-pues no parece que no pase nada- me dijo revolviendo su cabello blanco, yo me quede callada, no me gustaba que me vieran llorar, limpie los restos de lágrimas pero mientras más las limpiaba más escurridizas escapaban de mis ojos

-No soy bueno con esto…-dijo él aunque no sé si para él o para mí -…bueno ¿me dirás que te ocurre?-dijo el con tal familiaridad que nadie hubiera creído que no me conocía

-no ocurre nada y ni siquiera te conozco-dije desviando la mirada para otro lado escondiendo mi rostro de su mirada rojiza, él se dio un leve golpe en la frente y empezó a hablarme

-soy Soul y se ve a leguas que algo te ocurre, no es que sea un metiche, es que odio ver a las mujeres llorar, sobre todo a alguien tan linda como tú..-me dijo sorprendiéndome por lo que acaba de decir, mi vista se enfocó en él y pude notar un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, me dio gracia ver esa escena y un pequeña sonrisa surco mis labios

-soy Maka… y lamento que me hubieras visto así...-dije recordando todo, pero ahora asiéndome la fuerte par ano caer otra vez en llanto

El situaba si vista en el cielo recargado hacia tras, mirando no sé qué punto en el cielo

-¿me dirás que te ocurrió?-me dijo pensativo yo solo pude suspirar y tirarme en el pasto observando las nubes rojizas que anunciaban que la noche entraría

-no, no quiero recordarlo ahora-dije con una extraña tranquilidad al estar con aquel alvino

-ohh, sabes tienes un color de ojos muy extraño- me dijo aun viendo el cielo

-sí, parece que no soy la única-dije algo divertida por su afirmación y una sonrisa surco mis labios

-tuche-dijo divertido y estallamos en carcajadas, no sabía el por qué pero este chico , podía cambiarme de actitud

-gracias…-le dije aclarando que ya estaba mejor

-no entiendo por qué-me dijo divertido, apuesto a que sabía exactamente por qué, pero no quiera recordar

El cielo cada vez se apagaba más dando a entender que me tenía que ir a casa

-me tengo que ir- solté parándome para verlo desde arriba involuntariamente una sonrisa surco mis labios ese chico me traía tranquilidad y no sabía la razón, un pequeña lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla cayendo en su brazo, me volteo a ver con confusión y se paró quedando en frente de mi

Se acercó y limpio donde la lagrima había caído

-espero volver a verte, y que me digas en realidad que es lo que te paso- me dijo con algo de preocupación grabado en su rostro

Yo solo actué impulsivamente, ni siquiera me puse a pensar que pasaría, ese rostro me demostraba que todavía podía confiar en las personas, y no necesite más pruebas para confirmarlo, me pare de puntitas ya que él era más alto que yo, y le di un beso en los labios, al que el en un principio no correspondió aunque no sabía porque, pero después de unos segundos secundo

Era tierno, dulce y me hacía sentir tranquila, me separe y lo vi a los ojos

-si no te vuelvo a ver, recuerda ese beso...- me di vuelta y empecé a caminar no espere a que me respondiera, no quería que me dijera en donde lo podría encontrar, sabía que si el destino lo quería nos reencontraríamos y eso me bastaba para mantenerme con una sonrisa

-nos veremos luego, Soul-dije casi en un susurro para que nadie escuchara

¿quien diría, que ese chico seria el culpable de que un triste adiós se convirtiera en un amor a primera vista?

continuara...

sii lose que cursi! jaja XD bueno el momento de la cancion jaja XD okeii miren este se supone es el principio muajajaja XD y queiro ver que tal les parece le sigo o que? jaja XD ouhh tambien estaba pensando en poner la vercion de soul de como la encontro.. perpo lo pondre un flash back jiji XD.. las cosas se pondran interesantess lean el proximo capi dee : LOS HILOS DEL DESTINO muajajaja me auto patrocino jajaj XD chauu muchicimas gracias por leer dejen su revieww! de esoo vivo! jaja XD cuidencee

- review?- :/


	2. Chapter 2

okeii hola mis queridos lectores gracias pore sperarme yy pasarse a este fic tan extraño jaja XD .. no eh podido subir el fic que tenog en mente :(... pero como ya biene el 14 de febrero( y no esk sea una amante de eso.. la verdad el año apsado me paso algo malo por estas fechas yy suelo ser una amargada jaja XD) asii que subire un one-shot que anda rondando mi cabesita jaja XD buenooo espero que les interesee el leer , pro que no em lo ban a creer , pero este capi lo asi a ratos.. sii esk me legaba la inspiracion cuando asia mi tarea jajaj XD muchos se an de pregusnatr por que rayos puse todos esoo.. peor bueno priemro leenn jaja

DISCLEIMER: soul eater no em pertenece tampoco la cancion que por sierto ame mucho jaja XD

leeann! ^O^

Capítulo 2- **TALVES SI ES AMOR…**

_Pov Maka:_

Hace un mes que no sé nada de Soul, el Soul que se preocupó de mi sin importarle quien era, el Soul que me hiso sentirme en paz conmigo misma en la cumbre de mis sentimientos más desgarradores, el Soul que me hacía sonreír sin siquiera notarlo , el Soul que deje en el parque petrificado por un beso robado

Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue una idiotez no decirle nada sobre mí y no enterarme de nada de él , solo sabía su nombre y su apariencia, no sabía de donde venía , como se apellidaba, porque me ayudo , o que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, tampoco sabía cómo era realmente , pero no me importo saber nada, solo quería besarlo y ahora por esos malditos impulsos que me dan estoy como una imbécil enamorada que no sabe ni como encontrar a ese chico y ni siquiera sabe si el en verdad le corresponde.

-tal vez para el soy solo una extraña muy atrevida que lo beso sin pensar-me decía en voz baja pero audible, no es que quisiera que me escucharan, simplemente así pensaba mejor y iba caminando para el colegio así que no me escucharía nadie con todo el ruido que se ase

Como me dolía pensar en eso, pero era mejor martirizarme por impulsiva que recordar la herida aún abierta que me dejo ¨el¨

-¿que acaso el destino está gastándome una broma?- solo esa explicación hallaba, que el destino caprichoso me quería ver sufrir por algo que debía ver hecho en el pasado

-hola Maka-chan –me dijo mi mejor amiga con su tono mable como lo es habitualmente

-hola Tsubaki-dije todavía algo sumida en mis pensamientos

-Maka…-le preste atención ya que ella nunca me hablaba sin el ¨chan¨ adquirido, por lo que debía ser grabe lo que me diría-.. ¿Cómo estás?... ya paso un mes desde…. Tu sabes – me dijo y sentí un hueco en mi pecho, un vacío tremendo que me hiso llevar inconscientemente mis manos al lugar donde estaba mi corazón

-Tranquila Tsubaki, no pasa nada , estoy bien ..-dije lo más convincente que pude, aunque sabía que ella no se tragaría ese cuento

-Maka, puedas hablar conmigo, soy tu amiga y te comprenderé, no hay necesidad de que sufras tu sola..-me dijo asiendo que el vacío se hiciera cada vez más grande y doloroso

-tranquila Tsubaki, te aseguro que estoy bien-mentira odiaba mentir, pero más odiaba preocupar a Tsubaki , así que prefería llorar a solas, así es como crecí , mostrándome fuerte ante todos y nunca dejándome ver débil ante los demás

-.. sé que tal vez no quieras hablar , pero sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti –me dijo dándome un abrazo y yo lo correspondí , en verdad la quería era mi mejor amiga , pero no la preocuparía con mis problemas , prefiero morir de tristeza en un hueco y no involucrar a nadie

-gracias Tsubaki..-dije separándome –será mejor que nos apresuremos o Stein nos dejara afuera- dije tratando de cambiar de tema

-oh! Tienes razón! , ven vamos!- dijo empezando a trotar , yo era más rápida pero no la dejaría atrás así que la tome de la mano y empecé a correr un poco más rápido arrastrándola por lo lenta que era

-vamos Tsubaki! No puedo perder mi asistencia perfecta!- le dije pareciendo histérica por mi historial en blanco que no quería arruinar

-ahh! Ya voy – me decía entre que podía y no podía por los ligeros tropezones que daba cuando la arrastraba

Llagamos justo a tiempo ,unos minutos después de entrar a el aula entro Stein con su habitual caída de espaldas por querer entrar sentado en su silla mientras que él se levantaba y decía ¨demonios porque siempre me caeré aquí?¨y a causa de eso a todos nos caía una gotita estilo anime de la cabeza.. Que esta siego o no veía el borde del marco de la puerta?.. va a mí que más me da mientras no me repruebe

-Bien insectos, ah perdón quiero decir alumnos-si profe también lo queremos-como saben siempre reorganizo puestos en inicio de mes..- bien eso significa que estaré hasta el frente- pero debido a que últimamente hay muchos reprobados en mi clase...-y como no si todo lo que asemos es diseccionar esto, diseccionar aquello, demonios no sé cómo paso esta materia- los más aplicados irán al fondo del salón y los más busca bulla los tendré enfrente por si planean hacer algo-dijo con un tono malicioso pues ya todos sabíamos que se refería a Black Star y kilik y estos ya se encontraban tragando grueso por el terror a nuestro ¨querido¨ y nótese el sarcasmo ,profesor Stein

-así que Albarn ,Ford ,ustedes van hasta la última fila- nos dijo a ox y a mí y no es que me desagradara la idea , es que simplemente no soporto al maldito de ox , es un bipolar en extremo!, se la pasa molestándome porque tengo una calificación más alta que la de él y lo peor de todo es que el muy estúpido trata de conquistarme , no es por ser discriminadora , racista o como le quieran llamar , pero seamos honestos, ¿Quién saldría con un calvo con peinado en forma de torres ,ñoño y que lleva unos anteojos de más extraños?, pues yo no

Me moví de mi lugar tan preciado y me pase a las últimas bancas alejándome al menos dos bancas de Ox

-Psss, Maka….-escuche a el ñoño a digo a Ox hablarme pero simplemente lo ignore, si no tenía a Tsubaki al lado no quería hablar con nadie

Pronto Stein acomodo a todos, y como no si todos le tienen pavor, los más desastrosos como Black Star y Kilik en la fila de enfrente, los promedio como Tsubaki, Paty, Liz, Kim y Jaqueline en las tres filas de en medio y yo y Ox en la fila de atrás, que esa era la que más estaba sola ya que no había muchos aplicados en el salón

Empecé a hacer garabatos en mi cuaderno al ver que Stein contemplaba las filas de nuevo para ver si cambiaba a alguien

Pronto sonó la puerta y todos le prestaron atención, yo di un vistazo rápido y seguí con mis garabatos

-oh, es cierto lo olvide-dijo Stein y hasta entonces levante la mirada, hubiera preferido no hacerlo ya que empecé a sentir como mis mejillas ardían por lo que mis ojos captaban

Bueno si, reafirmo lo que dije antes... el destino me está gastando una broma, y de muy mal gusto

Soul prov:

Ya paso un mes desde que conocí a Maka , la chica que lloraba desconsoladamente en el parque ,la que intente ayudar y no me dejo hacerlo , la Maka que me tomo desprevenido y me planto un beso que no eh podido olvidar

Y lo peor de todo esto es que nunca antes había deseado probar unos labios como lo estoy haciendo ahora, estoy deseando probar de nuevo esos labios suaves y delicados, dulces que te embriagan y dejan sin ningún sentido

Odio no haberla detenido cuando se fue, pero estaba demasiado choqueado para hacer algo ¨si no nos volvemos a ver recuerda este beso¨ demonios! Esas simples palabras habían bastado para quitarme el sueño, la quería volver a ver y si no lo hacía iba a estar obsesionado con ese magnífico beso! Con sus delicados labios.. y su hermoso rostro…, ahh! Demonios! Estar así no es nada cool!

-Soul hijo es hora de que te vayas- mi dijo mi ¨madre¨-si es que se le puede llamar así a la persona que te dio la vida pero solo ves cuando le conviene- sacándome de mis pensamientos

Era cierto ,casi lo olvido hoy iría al instituto shibusen una escuela reconocida para músicos , aunque claro yo era aun buen músico, prefería dejar de lado eso pues mi familia solo se interesaba por mi talento, la única razón por la que no me negué a ir es porque el shibusen aunque es muy reconocida es una escuela en donde puedes escoger lo que más te guste y nadie te obliga a escoger algo que no te parezca, como por ejemplo mi familia quería que ingresara a música clásica, les dije que lo aria, pero un chico cool como yo puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana y tomando en cuenta de que hay clases de música moderna en otras palabras BANDAS DE ROCK no me iba a negar a que me dieran entrada libre a esa escuela

-tal vez si me hago más famoso… ella pueda encontrarme.. ¡No que digo! ¡Yo la debo encontrar a ella!- me decía frente al espejo ya que no creo que ella me esté buscando

Ahh –solté un suspiro y mire por ultima ves mi atuendo, simple y cool no pensaba ir con traje como mis padres querían

-¿porque tantos suspiros hermanito?- escuche a Wes detrás de mí y no hubo necesidad de voltearme para ver que tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-¿qué quieres Wes?-dije seco y algo desganado, no quería pelear con el ahora y mi mente recorría el planeta buscando a Maka por donde quiera

-baya hermanito pareces un enamorado al que acaban de rechazar- se burlaba mi hermano, y ahora si me voltee echo un furia

-¿¡y si es así que?-dije ya encolerizado de sus burlas y entonces paso, no sé qué demonios pero vi una sonrisita de pena y cariño en su rostro como si acabara de ver a un cachorro asustado

Eso hiso que mi rostro se descolocara en una mueca de confusión

-que.. ¿Por qué esa cara?-dije ya más tranquilo algo a avergonzado porque Wes me seguía viendo de la misma manera y yo no sabía que es lo que se traía en mente

-ahh..-suspiro y eso solo me causo más confusión- .. Así que por fin te paso, ehh Soul- dijo con una sonrisita que no borraba de su rostro

-¿de que hablas?-dije aun con más confusión que antes

-hablo de que…-el suspenso me mataba y parecía hacerlo apropósito- .. Por fin te enamoraste

-¡¿ehh?-que rayos?, no podía reaccionar, y ni yo lo sabía, ¿en serio era tan obvio?.. ¡¿Qué digo obvio?.. ¿En serio me había enamorado?

-jajaja- soltó una carcajada, que más que burla demostraba ternura- ¿ni siquiera te has dado cuenta?-dijo limpiándose una lagrimita que le había salido de la carcajada que soltó

Yo seguía igual, con un confusión escrita en el rostro y cara de que ¿Qué rayos dices? Era como si me estuviera hablando en holandés yo no entendía por que la gracia

-hay hermanito, y yo que pensé que no podías ser tan ingenuo- ok aquí se acabó mi paciencia, tome mis cosas y Salí de mi ¨hogar¨ en seguida un auto lujoso aunque pequeño ya que no quería llamar la atención pero aun así mis padres insistían en que llevara la limosina y este pequeño auto fue lo que estuvieron dispuestos a considerar aunque no era muy grande y era bastante lujoso y aunque me costara admitirlo se veía bastante cool

Llegue a la escuela sin ningún problema aunque mi auto llamo la atención de varios curiosos y yo lo único que hacía era sonreír torcidamente al ver a esos curiosos

Fui con Shinigami-sama el director de esta reconocida institución-va, ya parezco comercial- porque quería cambiar de música clásica y bandas

-disculpe Shinigami-sama…-dije tocando la puerta de la dirección en donde estaban como adorno o no estoy seguro muchas guillotinas alineadas y claro que es un poco escalofriante, escuche un leve adelante y abrí la puerta y pude ver a un hombre vestido de negro con una máscara que yo etiquetaría como graciosa

-ahh , holitas soul-kun – ok, esto es raro.. Primero ¿cómo sabe mi nombre si ni me había visto?.. y segundo… ¿qué rayos le pasa a su voz?

-amm hola Shinigami-sama-hice una pequeña inclinación demostrando respeto ya que si quería permanecer quien tendría que ser educado

-deja las formalidades soul-kun –hiso un ademan con la mano como para restarle importancia- ¿que se te ofrecía?-me sigo más que amigable –gracioso- pensaba yo

-pues vera , quería ver si me puedo trasladar de música clásica y bandas..-dije algo desconfiado por lo que me diría

-claro- escuche decirle con una voz infantil que solo hiso que me fuera de espaldas

-¿enserio?-dije todavía algo desconfiado

-por supuesto-dijo con el mismo tono de voz

-mm y ¿no me preguntara por qué?-le dije algo interesado por su desinterés

-no supongo que si así lo quieres tu no hay problema aquí vienes a lo que te gusta y nadie te obliga estar en una clase que no quieras-dijo todavía con su tono divertido aunque admito que sonó bastante sabio

-mm ok gracias, supongo- dije todavía con confusión

-ok soul-kun , puedes retirarte el salón de bandas es el D las clases ya debieron haber comenzado , así que si quieres puedes retirarte-me dijo entonces un sonrisa surco mis labios

-gracias Shinigami-sama, quero pedirle por favor que hasta que ya no puedan sacarme de ese salón no les comente esto a mis padres-dije con respeto

-como tu gustes Soul-kun hasta entonces yo no comentare nada-me dijo con extraño tono infantil y como asiendo un zíper en su boca –jaja bueno primer paso completado- me dije mentalmente por mi inusual director

-con permiso –hice una lave reverencia y Salí bueno ya podía ir a mi nuevo salón, según tengo entendido podre unirme aun de las bandas mientras estas quieran

Llegue la puerta y toque, la abrí y observe como todos me miraban y el profesor decía algo así como que ¨oh lo olvidaba¨ no le preste atención mi miraba viajaba en todos los nuevos rostros que me observaban curiosos pero me detuve el mirar un color que se me hiso familiar

Era Maka , estaba con la mirada en su cuaderno de notas y no me observaba , lo más curioso es que era la única que no lo hacía y eso solo me hacía sentirme más atraído a ella, pude notar como estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y levanto levemente la mirada

No pude evitar sonreír como un imbécil me atrevería decir que mi sonrisa viajaba de oreja a oreja porque me había visto y eso no era todo, estaba a mas no poder sonrojada! Escondiendo su rostro con un libro pero aun así mirándome, eso solo elevaba más mi ego y me hacía sonreír como idiota

-muy bien chicos él es Soul E-lo interrumpí abruptamente

-Soul Eater –dije todavía con mi mirada clavada en ella y con una sonrisa que no me quitaría nadie, dije mi segundo apellido porque no quería que me tacharan de ricachón o un estirado por parte de mi familia

-muy bien Soul siéntate… mm, justo acababa de acomodar a todos …-hiso un pequeña pausa buscando algo con la mirada- mm suponiendo que no te conozco , empezaras en la última fila .. Pero si haces algo fuera de lo normal, te diseccionaré-dijo con una sonrisa sádica que me hiso estremecer

Note que la última fila estaba casi vacía de no ser pro Maka y un chico bastante extraño y todavía con mi sonrisa estúpida por la suerte que tenía me senté enseguida de Maka notando como su sonrojo aumentaba y bajaba la mirada algo avergonzada

Es difícil creer que es la misma Maka que conocí aquella ves y me beso sin siquiera preguntar, pero esto solo hacía que me gustara más, se veía demasiado tierna!, era una tortura tenerla al lado y no poder comerme sus labios a besos! , se veía como una niña pequeña tratando de ocultarse de mi mirada carmesí

El profesor hablaba pero yo solo escuchaba, bla bla bla bla, amis oídos no entraría nada porque mi mirada iba y venía disimuladamente al rostro sonrojado de Maka, quería hablar con ella, pero la amenaza del profesor loco era más que obvia y esperaría a salir para hablar con ella

Pov general

Una clase normal , claro si le quitamos que la clase era con un profesor algo peculiar fanatico de las disecciones

En la clase todo marchaba bien el profesor daba las indicaciones para el nuevo semestre , pero un chica pelicenisa no prestaba atención porque un chico alvino la miraba insistentemente y ella sentía u mirada más que nada

-muy bien Soul, ya tienes banda?- se le escucho decir a el profesor pero el alvino seguía en la misma posición y al ver que no contestaba la chica lo volteo a ver y este se sorprendió ya que la chica estaba huyendo de su mirada y está más que sonrojada le hablo

-oye te están hablando-dijo despacito pero toda la clase se giró a verlo entonces el chico reacciono

-ah?.. ah ¿si que me decía?-dijo el alvino muy quitado de la pena una que en verdad le daba pena que lo tomaran desprevenida

-que si ya tienes banda?- repitió el profesor de mala gana- o es que planeas venir a hacerte tonto- dijo el profesor con algo de malicia en su voz entonces el chico reacciono trago grueso

-amm no..- dijo algo dudoso

-Entonces no tienes banda o no vienes a hacerte tonto?-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa burlona y retorcida

-amm no a las dos…-dijo el chico con algo de pena

- muy bien .. que dicen chicos , creo que una de sus bandas tendrá un nuevo integrante-dijo el profesor que aunque daba miedo se notaba que le gustaba la música y las bandas y sobre todo le gustaba reacomodar

Toda la clase empezó hacer ruido, aplaudiendo o chiflando por lo divertido que se tomaba el rato cuando stein se ponía en ese plan

-ok , quiero a los jefes de las bandas al frente y quiero que escriban entre todos los integrantes un cartel con el nombre de su banda, mañana aremos las presentaciones para ver a cual banda decide entrar Soul, pero mientras tanto quiero que vea con lo que se puede topar en las bandas así que todos los lideres vengan!- dijo un Stein muy feliz-raro pero sii feliz!-

Soul prov

El profesor les pidió a los líderes que pasaran y pude ver como una sonrojada Maka cambiaba a un Maka sonriente y se paraba

-¿eres una de los lideres?-dije incrédulo por su movimiento ella solo asintió feliz y paso al frente chocando manos con muchos de los que veía al pasar y también con los líderes yo seguía incrédula ya que cada vez me sorprendía mas la Maka que conocí aquel día

De pronto 5 personas estabn paradas enfrente del salón dos chicas y tres chicos

-muy bien quiero que digan su nombre y los nombres de sus integrantes-dijo un profesor que a mi impresión parecía lunático, pero bueno parece que le gusta su trabajo

Empezó un chico rubio de ojos azules que me miraba con algo de rabia

-soy Hero, los integrantes de mi banda son Black Star, kilik anteriormente estaba Death The Kid así que tenemos lugar disponible ya que se fue-dijo con un tono de tristeza y entonces pude ver como la sonrisa de Maka se desvanecía y su mirada se ensombrecía-que le pasara- me dije mentalmente algo preocupado

Luego hablo un chico calvo con un extraño cabello que estaba en la misma fila que Maka y yo

-soy OX y en mi banda están Harvar ,Enrique y Joe , si deseas entra en la banda te daremos la bienvenida- pude notar un brillo algo escalofriante de los lentes de ese tipo y creo que si las miradas mataran todos los chicos que me observan ya me hubieran matado

Luego una chica de cabello rasado empezó a hablar

-yo soy Kim y Jaqueline y yo somos un dúo pero si te quieres unir no hay problema- me guiño un ojo y de inmediato note que me estaba coqueteando

Después un chico pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona y ojos morados hablo

-yo soy Ragonarock y en mi banda están.. bla bla bla- yo no lo escuchaba estaba viendo a Maka estaba con la mirada gacha y algo sombría su sonrisa se había deshecho y me preocupaba

El chico termino de hablar y entonces Maka levanto la vista y hiso una sonrisa algo forzada

-yo soy Maka y en mi banda están Liz, Paty, Tsubaki y Chorna puedes unirte si quieres aunque bueno sería algo extraño ya que somos un grupo de mujeres-dijo ahora riendo de verdad

Su risa me cautivaba

-bueno con esto ya te haces una idea- sonó el timbre- para mañana no olviden sus carteles tienen que estar hecho a mano si los hace alguien que no sean ustedes me daré cuenta- dijo asiendo un sonrisa sínica- esto tendrá el valor de un punto extra para los que lo necesiten-dijo y sonrió pueden irse nos vemos maña-dijo con un cambio de humor que según yo puede perturbar a alguien

Note como Maka venia por sus cosas más alegre y me anime a hablarle

-¿ya terminaron las clases? –dije algo descosertado para sacar tema de conversación, ella rio suavemente

-algo asi, nos dan clases normales para no perder nuestros estudios al hacer los conciertos, la mayoría de las clases son para formar resistencia para conciertos o evadir fans locas jaja-dijo con una sonrisita y entonces me di cuenta de que esta escuela me gustaría

-¿y que hacen cuando no hacen eso?-dije con interés

-jaja eso es fácil! –Dijo muy feliz- componemos canciones y ensayamos , si le quitas las clases normales esta escuela es pan comido aun bueno, las clases normales también son muy sencillas- dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora que devolví automáticamente

-jaja me alegra saberlo- dije aunque bueno estaba más interesado en ella , me puse de pie tomando mis cosas – bueno ya que todavía no tengo banda y soy nuevo así que te importaría enseñarme algunas cosas- le dije con confianza recordando que me había besado y la parecer reacciono a mi mirada por que pude notar como se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada

-mm n-nosee esq-que..¿ Que tal si vas con nosotras a los ensayos?- le escuche decir y hasta entonces pude notar como todas las chicas de la banda de Maka la esperaban y estaban viéndonos con una mirada picara que me hiso sentir un leve ardor en las mejillas

-ahh.. S-sii claro- dije tratando de cambiar el tema

Caminamos uno al lado del otro Maka llevaba su mochila que corría en diagonal algo apretujada en sus manos sus amigas venían con nosotros pero venían unos pasos atrás como para observa la escena y eso me ponía algo nervioso

Llegamos a una sala amplia en donde estaba un pequeño escenario y algunos instrumentos bi como Maka corría como una niña en un parque de diversiones y dejaba su mochila un lado del escenario después agarraba un guitarra para ser más exactos una Gibson blanca con el cuello negro que decía con letras negras y algo góticas ¨MAKA¨ no sabía que ella tocara guitarra , que fuera líder de una banda , que fuera bastante lista, o que tuviera tantas amigas , la Maka que me beso aquel día solo era un pequeña parte de la Maka que veo ahora y no sé si sea correcto decirlo pero creo que mes estoy enamorando..

Pov maka:

NO sé que me ocurría, al lado de Soul todo era más tranquilo, me sentía bien y el vacío que me recorría día a día y me calaba los huesos se iba

Ese día que lo vi tuve la inspiración para escribir una canción que me así pensar en él , que me hacía estar de buen humor y olvidar todo a mi alrededor pero , todo el mundo conocía mi música por mi personalidad acepto que el sonido sonaba meloso pero la canción me encantaba porque es como yo lo imaginaba mientras no lo veía

Todos habían dicho que era un éxito y que estaba genial, las chicas amaron mi canción.. Pero yo no me sentía muy segura para cantarla, sin embargo ahora que el me observaba y lo tenía a mi lado no me importaba nada

-chicas ay que cantar you belong with me – les dije con una sonrisa y mas que decidida, Liz y Paty me veían con una sonrisa pícara mientras que Tsubaky y Chrona me veían con la boca abierta, no me importo tome mi lugar y espere que las chicas hicieran lo mismo , Paty tomo su lugar en la batería , Liz su teclado yo tenía la primera guitarra, Tsubaki el bajo y Chrona era la segunda guitarra todas hacíamos los coros por eso era una banda de mujeres , pero yo era la vocalista y a pesar de que solía ser aún poco tímida frente a un escenario tenía toda la seguridad del mundo

Paty empezó a marcar el ritmo un sonrisa surco mis labios al ver a Soul enfrente de nosotras observándonos note que un pequeño sonrojo aprecio en sus mejillas cuando empecé con los primeros acordes y mis mejillas ardieron pero mi sonrisa solo se ensancho mas

Soul prov:

Un leve ritmo empezó a sonar Maka y Chorna tocaban la guitarra , Tsubaki el bajo, Paty la batería y Liz el teclado

El sonido algo feliz, sonaba como felicidad , Maka noto que la veía y me sonrió no pude evitar que un leve ardor pasara por mis mejillas volví la mirada a ella y su sonrisa era más grande entonces me concentre en la canción

You're on the phone

with your girlfriend

she's upset

she's going off about

something that you said

she doesn't get your humor

like i do

Sentía algo extraño... Sentía como la melodía jugaba con mis pensamientos

i'm in my room

it's a typical tuesday night

i'm listening to the kind of music

she doesn't like

she'll never know your story

like i do

Me recordaba algo , no sabía que era pero entonces mira a Maka ella me observaba con cierto brillo en sus ojos que la hacían ver hermosa

but she wears short skirts

i wear t-shirts

she's cheer captain

and i'm on the bleachers

dreaming about the day

when you wake up and find

that what you're looking for

has been here the whole time

entonces lo supe ella me estaba cantando lo podía sentir …

if you could see

that i'm the one

who understands you

been here all along

so why can't you

see you belong with me

you belong with me.

Su voz era exquisita sonaba a la par de la canción asiéndola más hermosa de lo que debería

walking the streets

with you and your worn out jeans

i can't help thinking

this is how it ought to be

laughing on a park bench

thinking to myself

hey, isn't this easy?

Jaja esa melodía, la voz de Maka , la canción me tenían en un trance

and you've got a smile

that could light up this whole town

i haven't seen it in awhile

since she brought you down

you say you're fine

i know you better than that

hey whatchu doing

with a girl like that

Me llenaban el Corazón podía sentir los sentimientos de Maka y me reconfortaba saber que me estaba cantando a mi

she wears high heels

i wear sneakers

she's cheer captain

i'm on the bleachers

dreaming about the day

when you wake up and find

that what you're looking for

has been here the whole time

Cantaba con tanto sentimiento, con tanta seguridad se le notaba, podía notarlo en sus ojos

if you could see

that i'm the one

who understands you

been here all along

so why can't you

see you belong with me

standing by and

waiting at your backdoor

all this time

how could you not know

baby

you belong with me

you belong with me

Estaba por terminar y aun así no podía dejar de verla

oh, i remember

you driving to my house

in the middle of the night

i'm the one who makes you laugh

when you know you're about to cry

and i know your favorite songs

and you tell me about your dreams

think i know where you belong

think i know it's with me

la música fue más despacio y la voz de Maka me llegaba como quien escucha cantar a los ángeles

can't you see

that i'm the one

who understands

been here all along

so why can't you see?

you belong with me.

have you ever thought

just maybe

you belong with me?

Terminaron de cantar y pude ver como Maka sonreía y gritaba de felicidad, parecía una niña pequeña

Todas las chicas la jalaron y empezaron a abrasar diciendo cosas como ¨¡bien hecho Maka!¨ o ¨¡por dios te salió genial!¨ yo solo podía ver como sonreía y decía¨ gracias chicas pero ustedes fueron las que tocaron¨ y ella le gritaban ¨estás loca! Tú fuiste la genio que la escribió quien la canto y eres una experta con la guitarra! ¨

Yo solo sonreía como idiota , tenía un sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy boba , me había enamorado de Maka , de su fragilidad, de su belleza , de su sonrisa, de su seguridad, de su actitud y de su voz

Ya lo había decidido me uniría a la banda de Maka aunque los demás creyeran que era extraño un hombre entre mujeres

Porque simplemente no quería dejar ni un segundo de todo lo que me enamoraba más y más de ella

No sé por qué lloraba aquella vez, pero si me pude enamorar de una Maka frágil, delicada y que lloraba con tanto dolor, me podía enamorar aún más de una Maka que estaba por descubrir

No sé qué me trajo a ti Maka , tal vez el destino quería que te encontrara y que me enamorar como un idiota no lose, solamente agradezco que así lo haya hecho…

Continuara….

algoo loco no? jaja see lsoee me mente se pasa buenooo antes que nada quiero agradeser a todoss loss amooress que em comentaren el capi apsadoo graxias enserio! cada que recivo un review me insista a continuar escribiendo n_n son amores con patas ambulantes jaja XD suena raro pero asi digo yo jaja XD asii que ndejem un review! de eso vivo jajaj XD y de mis sobre dosiss de chocolatee! *babeandoo* chocolateee... jajjaja buenooo nos leemos luegoo cahoo cuidesnsee

review? :/


	3. Chapter 3

Pff hola mis queridos lectores, lamento demasiado la demora! Enserio (arrodillándose) gomendasai! Se que me tarde mucho lo siento es que eh estado algo ocupada en la prepa (puros pretextos -_- iresponzable)… -_- bueno mis queridisismos lectores esa inhumanides que se be en lso paréntesis es mi otro yo, se podría considera mi conciencia, ya que yo soy sliper ella es karina sepp ( un gusto! ^o^ ) pff asi como les desia ehh estado muy ocupada con la escuela de echo estaba en semana de exámenes( creo que los reprobaste todos jaja XD) jumm no me ayudes pss bueno ya ben ohh déjenme desirle que son exactamente las 12:10 aqui en México.. beuno mas ala frotera jaja XD yy pues técnicamente acabo de cumplir 16 años hace 10 minutos SEP ESTE 10 DE MARZO ES MI CUMPLE (mas obvio .. como? -_-) jajaja XD sepp un año mas vieja XS jaja XD que loco quería actualizar antes de la sdose pero pff creo que no me resulto jeje XD bueno los agradecimientos se los dejo al final del fic ok sepp muxisimas gracias por tomarse un tiempecillo para leer! :3 este fic de locos! Jaja XD oke ya no los demoro mas si mas comencemos!

**Discleimer:** soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen.. oww aun que me encantaría jeje si fueran míos seria todo un embrollo de amoríos! Jaja XD

-_- .. bueno pues ya no los interumpo!

Si gustan leeann n_n

**Hilos del destino**

**-el destino es caprichoso, pero siempre es por una razon..**

**Capitulo 3 : Bandas**

Maka prov:

Termine de cantar y los instrumentos aun sonaban un poco, pude notar como Soul me observaba con una enorme sonrisa que me hiso sentir demasiado feliz, sonreí como una niña pequeña y empecé a gritar de la emoción, las chicas me jalaron casi tumbándome, pero me sostuvieron entre todas felicitándome por lo genial que había estado

-¡estuviste genial!-dijo Liz con un tono demasiado feliz

-¡bien hecho!-me felicito Tsubaki

-¡por dios te salió genial!- dijo Chrona con una impresión que asta a mi me extraño que no tartamudeará

-jejeje Maka-chan canta genial!-canterruteaba feliz Paty

-gracias chicas pero ustedes fueron las que tocaron-dije un intento vano de que me dejaran de alagar tanto

-¡estas loca!-grito Liz

-tu fuiste la genio que escribió esa canción!-replico Tsubaki

- y eres una experta con la guitarra!-dijo Chrona

Definitivamente mis mejillas enrojecieron y como no, si había cantado una canción melosa para un chico que ahora me veía como idiota, espera ¡¿que?

Dirigí mi mirada curiosa pero disimulada a Soul se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me veía con un brillo en sus ojos carmesí que no supe distinguir mas sin embargo hiso que mi rubor aumentara con rapidez, me abofetee mentalmente y también físicamente aunque suene raro , me pegue una leve bofetada y recordé que estaba con las chicas-demonios-

-..Maka… estas bien?- dijo Tsubaki con un tono de preocupación escrito en su voz por lo que acababa de hacer, mi rubor aumento

-ahh.. si Tsubaki no me sucede nada…-dije desviando la mirada, algo que solía hacer cuando mentía era un impulso, no era mi intención es que cuando mentía no podía ver a las personas a la cara

-mentirosa, mentirosa- cante rutiaba Paty

-sé que tienes algo con el , y no lo as dicho-me susurro liz-este será un gran castigo.. o una recompensa tómalo como quieras-me dijo en el mismo tono y sentí un escalofrió corría toda mi espalda, que se traía Liz?

Soul prov:

-oye Soul, ¿porque no le pides a Maka que te muestre el resto de la escuela?-me dijo una chica alta rubia

-¡LIZ!-reprocho una Maka muy roja

-si vamos Maka-chan necesitas un descanso-dijo una chica pelinegra

-pero Tsubaki..-dijo Maka como si la estuvieran regañando o poniendo un castigo, siéndoles sincero eso dolió

-S-si Maka-chan , anda be a divertirte-dijo una chica peli violeta algo tímida

-¿¡Chorna tu también!-dijo ya histérica

-jejeje si Maka-chan tiene que ir a jugar!-dijo una rubia parecida a la alta solo que mas pequeña y de cabello corto

-ahh-suspiro Maka-pero todavía no acabamos los ensayos.. y tenemos que hacer el cartel para la clase de Stein..-dijo en un intento por que no le insistieran sus amigas, aunque la verdad se supone que todo era por que me enseñara la escuela… y yo no se lo había pedido

-ve Maka, damos por terminados los ensayos y el trabajo lo aremos después no te preocupes- dijo otra ves la rubia alta. Creo que su nombre es Liz

-eh?, ¿que no se supone que yo soy la líder de la banda?-dijo y vi a todas las chicas guiñarle un ojo y sonreír, me sentía algo incomodo con esta situación

Vi a Maka caminar hacia mi y un pequeña sonrisa surco mis labios al verla tan sonrojada, al notarlo desvió la mirada y voltio a ver alas chicas con una mirada envenenada y pude ver como no salía sonido de sus labios pero se los ponía bien claro ¨me las pagaran¨ solo pude soltar una risita

-bueno.. ¿Vamos?- dijo algo sonrojada pero con una sonrisa encantadora yo solo asentí con una sonrisa automática en los labios

* * *

><p>-...- silencio , un silencio incomodo era el que predominaba nuestra caminata, Maka estaba algo tensa ,sonrojada y callada, yo no rompía el silencio no se si por cobarde o por que no sabia que hacer-tengo que decirle algo si no se quedara así- me dije mentalmente para poder hablarle, pero en cuanto abrí la boca ella hablo<p>

-siento lo de el otro día..-dijo muy apresurada algo apenada con las mejillas rojas

-¿que es lo que sientes?-dije asiendo me el desentendido y poniendo mi manos detrás de la cabeza mirando a el cielo, ella pareció ponerse nerviosa

-ah..amm… ,este.. Lo del.. Otro día, tu sabes...mm-solo balbueseaba me dio gracia verla así y por sobre todo cierta ternura, ella era la que ponía a mi corazón latir con desenfreno y aun así se ponía nerviosa conmigo hay que admitir que es digno de ternura

-¿lo del beso?-dije despreocupado pero mi corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo normal

-.. mm s-si.. Es que. Actué por puro impulso… y estaba triste.. Tu me trataste bien.. y pues..-no la deje continuar la tome lo mas delicadamente que pude de la cintura y la acorrale a la pared, no quería que dijera eso, yo estaba muriéndome por ese beso y ella ¿se arrepentía? , estuve conteniéndome para no lanzarme sobre sus labios pero ya era demasiada tortura, solo quería besarla, besarla como ella me había besado sin dejarme hacer nada, quería que ella sintiera lo que yo sentí en aquel momento, quería que viera que yo no me arrepiento de nada

Me acerque lentamente a su rostro sonrojado , mientras mas me acercaba podía notar que había entrecerrando los ojos y mi ego que se había caído por lo suelos cuando se estaba disculpado se elevo al máximo.. Ella, deseaba que la besara tanto como yo quería hacerlo

-COF COF-escuche y pude notar como Maka se sonrojaba a mas son poder y se apartaba velozmente de mi-demonios-entonces pude ver a uno de los lideres de las bandas.. Creo que su nombre era Hero.. el muy sin vergüenza estaba con una sonrisa enorme y triunfante estaba disfrutando al arruinarnos el momento- Maka quisiera hablar contigo-le dijo sin siquiera mirarme, estoy seguro de que en ese instante mi rostro seria mas que intimidador pero el ni siquiera deshizo su sonrisa triunfante

- s-si Hero,mm nos vemos después Soul –me dedico una sonrisa algo forzada con su rostro fuertemente sonrojado

Yo solo la vi irse, ese maldito me las pagaría después… ahora estoy mas preocupado por ver como vuelvo a las aulas

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día: pov Soul<p>

Estaba demasiado adormilado , tenia mi cabeza en la banca con los ojos muy pesados , estaba a punto de dormirme , ya que ayer que Maka me dejo y se fue con ese tal Hero tarde bastante en volver en las aulas pero no había nadie así que me fui a casa, termine bastante cansado por dar vueltas en esa gigantesca institución y caí rendido en la cama, y para colmo no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche estaba recordando aquel momento en el que estuve apunto de comerme a besos los hermosos labios de Maka , esos labios que me provocan tanta tortura ,esos labios que me provocan y juegan con palabras aterciopeladas ¡esos labios que me tienen hipnotizado! , demonios esto no es cool

-muy bien, espero que hayan recordado traer sus carteles por que si no.. Los diseccionare-dijo el profesor con un tono algo macabro mientras algunos tragaban grueso por tal aclaración de nuestro profesor

El primer día se paso volando , me encontré en una clase de bandas de música moderna , conocí a un profesor con tendencias psicópatas , me entere de que la Maka que me beso estaba en la misma clase ala que yo había ingresado , y por primera ves en mucho tiempo me enamore de una voz , de un rostro delicado, de una actitud decidida, de una timidez al hablarme , pero una tenacidad al cantar, si definitivamente me había enamorado y no me engañaría mas, todos se habían dado cuenta incluso Wess!

Flash back:

-¡vaya, vaya!, ¡mírate hermanito tienes un sonrisa que deslumbraría a un ciego de la felicidad que te sale!-comento burlón el alvino mayor

-aja- no le preste atención, en mi cabeza solo cabía una imagen y era la de Maka cantando, cantando con una sonrisa sencillamente hermosa!

-woo detén el carro mucha-chito, ¿que o quien te trae tan atontado?-volvió a burlarse

-no fastidies Wess-dijo el alvino menor ya ligeramente molesto

-a claro picaron, no quieres que mate tus esperanzas ehh –dijo el joven con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

El más pequeño se sonrojo ligeramente y desvió la mirada

-ah el que caya otorga, después me contaras quien es la magnifica chica que logro dejarte en estado de zombi-dijo mofándose de las expresiones de su hermano para por fin retirarse

Fin del flash back

¡ahhh! ¡Demonios! ¡Como odio ser tan obvio! Pf eso no es cool, pero bueno no será cool pero ¡demonios se podría decir que es una adicción!

-¡perdone profesor! pero .. Nos podría dejar para el ultimo puesto, Maka-chan no ah llegado-dijo algo apenada y triste una joven pelinegra que si no estoy mal se llamaba Tsubaki

-si no llega en unos 15 minutos os bajare puntos y pondré trabajos extras para los ensayos- dijo el hombre con un tonto frio mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo

-muchas gracias profesor-fijo la chica para tomar asiento al lado de las chicas que había visto ayer en ele ensayo al que me invito Maka , va que raro, parase que Maka no ah llegado..

* * *

><p>Pov Maka:<p>

-¡maldita Liz me las pagaras!-grite corriendo de los dormitorios a las aulas , ya que había tenido que salir temprano de la clase y salir corriendo de vuelta a los dormitorios ya que Liz había olvidado el trabajo que nos había encargado Stein que por cierto hicimos entre ensayos y terminamos a las 12!

Ya iba 20 minutos tarde y según el mensaje que me habían enviado las chicas si no llegaba en menos de 5 minutos el maestro nos aria la vida imposible, corrí a todo lo que mis piernas me daban, casi llevándome volando por la velocidad a al que iba

Pov general:

Una rubia-cenizo ya se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de el shibusen a toda velocidad ni siquiera veía a todas las miradas curiosas que la observaban faltaban 2 minutos para que el plazo del profesor expirara y a la joven todavía le faltaba unos cuantos salones

La chica inspecciono su reloj de pulsera y se alarmo al ver la hora así que apresuro el paso corriendo mas de lo que creía poder fue tanta su desesperación que cuando vio la puerta de su aula se formo una sonrisa en su rostro quedaba 1 minuto, a estas alturas parecía que la rubia pudiera estar volando , pero al destino le gusta gastar bromas

La chica se dirigió corriendo a la puerta , pero esta se abrió y dejo ver aun alvino muy aburrido tratando de encontrar algo con la vista , la chica no pudo frenar a tiempo

-¡Soul! ¡Cuidado!-grito la chica para advertirle pero le fue vano ya que termino cayendo encima de el

La chica algo aturdida y adolorida levanto la vista y pudo ver a un alvino con un ojo cerrado y una sonrisa lobuna

-si ola-dijo sarcásticamente el chico y la chica se levanto un poco mas para velo bien pero no se quito de encima de el

-Soul! , ¿Estas bien? – Dijo una chica muy preocupada- lo siento no fue mi intensión es que venia corriendo porque..

-señorita Maka! Asta que se digna a llegar –dijo el hombre peli plata

-¡ah los siento! Ya estoy aquí ..-y entonces noto como el seguía encima del joven pero ahora estaba sentada en su torso y el chico estaba bastante sonrojado

-¡ahh!- su rostro se torno de un enorme sonrojo y entonces noto que toda la clase la veía a ella y al chico alvino y sonrojo levantándose a toda prisa- lo siento!

* * *

><p>Pov soul:<p>

Demonios en momentos como este me tuve que sonrojar! Ahh! Que impotencia!

-oye Soul te ayudo a levantarte- me dijo Maka con un sonrojo algo fuerte en sus mejillas pero con una sonrisa encantadora que me hipnotizo

-ehh..-estiro la mano y me ayudo a levantarme yo no podía salir de mi embobamiento

-bueno par de tortolos si ya no están ¨ocupados¨-dijo el profesor asiendo comillas en el aire entonces pude sentir mis mejillas arder y pude notar que Maka estaba en el mismo estado que yo –entren a clase-dijo con una sonrisa sombría que helaría a cualquiera

Entramos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares

-bueno ahora que ya estamos completos..-todos miraron a Maka y a ella le caia un gotita de sudor por la nuca –empecemos las presentaciones!-dijo el profesor con mucho entusiasmo (nota de autora: si es un stein feliz, déjenlo! Jaja XD )

Es cierto lo olvidaba tenia que hablar con Maka , tome un papelito de mi cuaderno y escribí se lo pase aun lado de su cuaderno y después de unos minutos lo vio

* * *

><p>Pov Maka:<p>

Estaba observando al profesor hacer borlote por las presentaciones, pero sentí que algo rosaba mi mano baje la vista y había un papelito y pude ver como Soul me miraba de reojo no pude evitar que un imperceptible sonrojo se posara en mis mejillas así que me limite a ver lo que decía el papel:

¨Hey ¿hablamos?¨- me sonroje al ver solo esto ya que ayer que intentamos hablar estuvo apunto de besarme y yo no me opuse, pero Hero llego a tiempo para evitarlo... No se pero me sentí bastante decepcionada por esto y me moleste con Hero... Aunque con lo que me dijo no podía enojarme

Flash back

-sabes Maka… me duele verte así con los demás- me dijo Hero cabizbajo y no pude evitar sentirme culpable-sabes desde siempre te eh dicho que me as gustado, y estaba dispuesto a esperarte.. pero te enamoraste de Kid..-cuando dijo todo sentí un horrible vacío en donde debería estar mi corazón- yo no dije nada ya que tu felicidad es lo mas importante para mi..-dijo otra ves y no puede evitar que mi corazón se oprimiera, era cierto el siempre había estado para mi , era mi mejor amigo pero me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi y tuve que poner distancia ya que no lo quería lastimar-pero ahora puedo notar lo que pasa con ese chico.. y no se como sentirme…

-Hero! Tu eres un chico guapísimo-pude ver que se sonrojaba y sonreí- cualquier chica te querría y estoy segura de que no será una mal agradecida como yo..-dije ahora con la culpa por todas partes

-… pero yo no quiero a otra chica, yo te quiero a ti, y aunque haya visto eso te aseguro de que no me daré por vencido, y si es necesario luchare para conquistarte- dijo eso y me sonrojé pero estaba la culpa en grabada en mi rostro lo sentía

-…- se acercó a mi y tomo mi mejilla en su mano se fue acercando cada ves mas a mi y mi sonrojo aumento pero no me pude mover

-sabes?.. Desde hace mucho que tus labios me torturan..-dijo en un susurro que pude distinguir bien, no sabia que hacer si me alejaba lo lastimaría, pero, seria bueno besarlo sin sentir nada?..

-Hero... si me besas justo ahora no me volverás a besar-dije bajo para que solo el me escuchara

-joo~ mala ¿solo una probada?-dijo tan seductoramente que casi sonó ronroneo-pero si eh esperado este momento durante 3 años..

-tómalo o déjalo-dije muy nerviosa ya que no sabia que sentir

-con tu permiso, trato hecho- se acercó a mis labios y arranco un beso de ellos, un beso desesperado, impaciente, que se fue tornando fluido y tierno con el paso de los minutos, yo solo me limite a corresponderlo ya que mi mente no pensaba con claridad, el mordió ligeramente mi labio y yo emití un gemido de dolor , lo que aprovecho para adentrar su lengua en mi boca y explorarla si pudor alguno , sentí que profundizaba cada ves mas el beso pero yo me estaba quedando si oxigeno así que ligeramente puse mi mano en su pecho y sin ser brusca lo separe de mi

-el plazo expiro y si no te importa tengo que regresar a los dormitorios – dije lo mas tranquilamente que pude, pero sentía arder mi mejillas, lo vi con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-bueno ya tendré tiempo para otro...-dijo muy seguro y mi sonrojo aumento

-nos vemos – y me fui en el sentido contrario al que me llevo Hero, prácticamente iba volando entre a mi habitación y me tire en la cama cubriendo mi rostro fuertemente sonrojado

-¡¿que demonios fue eso?-grite contra la almohada ya que mi mente se había quedado en blanco

Fin del flash back

Deje caer mi cabeza en la banca, estaba muy sonrojada y confundida acomode mis brazos como almohadas y metí mi rostro en el hueco en el que quedaba en estas, luego recordé que Soul me había mandado un papelito y todavía con mi rostro en el hueco pude ver sobre mi brazo como Soul me observaba confundido así que levante un poco mi rostro y escribí en la misma posición en el papelito, luego lo deslice por la mesa y volví a mi posición.

* * *

><p>Pov soul:<p>

¨Dime.. te escucho, bueno prácticamente leo verdad , pero se entiende n_n ¨ -al leer esto no pude evitar que una sonrisa se me formara ante tal comentario

¨estaba planeando en unirme a tu banda…¨-fui directo al grano ya que las presentaciones iban a comenzar y no quería que se confundiera cuando escogiera su banda

Deslice el papelito asta que quedara cerca de su mano ya que estaba en una posición en donde tenía la cabeza oculta, así que la pique con mi lápiz y ella volteo, me sonrió levemente y abrió el papelito

Su expresión era extraña como de pena, en realidad no sabría describirla, se vio como desagrado y eso me confundió , la vi escribir y regresarme el papelito lo abrí con cuidado

¨no puedes¨-decía seco y sin explicaciones la mire y ella solo encogió sus hombros

¨¿porque?¨-conteste y lo pase rápido a su mano ella lo abrió y escribió algo corto con su lápiz y se giro a ver la clase , por lo que di por hecho que esa seria su contestación final

¨lo explico luego¨- no comprendía , y ahora que Maka me había dicho eso, estaba confundido.. ¿Que se supone que aria?

-muy bien eso es todo, ahora quiero a todos los lideres con los carteles enfrente!-dijo el profesor logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos- ¿que dicen quieren que pasen los demás integrantes o solo los lideres?- pregunto a la clase y escuche muchos ¨ellos solos¨ o ¨todos!¨ de parte de varios por lo que el profesor termino diciendo ¨hagan lo que quieran!¨ vi como el grupo de Maka le daba leves empujoncitos y el cartel asiéndola pasar a ella sola suspire ahora tendría que elegir otra banda

-Bueno ahora si-dijo el profesor con una indiferencia algo tenebrosa – bueno creo que solo los lideres pasaran, Bueno todos excepto la banda de Hero, que no sabe controlar a Black*Star y a Killik-todos nos empezamos a reír mientras el chico rubio que e tomado cierto, y nótese el sarcasmo por favor, ¨cariño¨ se daba un leve golpe en la frente al ver a dos chicos pardos al frente en un pose de súper héroes , no pude evitar una sonrisa al ver lo idiotas que se portaban esos dos , así que bueno ya tenia un remplazo, claro si le quitamos que la banda la lidera un idiota engreído, lo demás esta bien

Muy bien ahora si- dijo el profesor y ya me estaba hartando de esa frasecita ya que siempre decía eso y nada mas no hacíamos nada –mmm quiero que abran sus carteles y revisare que estén hecho a mano, después dirán el nombre en voz alta –no le encontraba sentido a eso ultimo, ¿que no se supone que para eso son los carteles?

Paso el calvo, upss digo casi calvo, con un cartel como rojo tipo naranja, no recuerdo el nombre del color pff, y una persona como si fuera una sombra de negro caminado entre unas letras simples pero grandes que decían ¨ERRANT¨

-bueno el nombre de nuestra banda es ERRANT que en español significa errante un termino para dar a entender el constante movimiento de un individuo - ehh?, creo que nos vio a todos con la cara de: ¨que demonios dices?¨por que lo dijo de otra forma- es la persona que anda de un lado a otro –dijo con fastidio mientras que todo el salón decía un ¨ahhh¨ como respuesta vi a Maka dar una pequeña risita y como el calvo le saludaba con el pulgar arriba y una sonrisa mientras ella se volteaba con una mirada de fastidio y una gotita estilo anime calleándole por la cien

-bien, Soul presta atención tal ves te interese alguna banda- me dijo el profesor

-ehh… Claro...-que se supone que tenia que decir?...

-bueno ahora tu Kim- dijo el profesor a la peli rosa que me guiño el ojo la ultima ves

-bien, nosotras somos ¨The musical notes¨ claro somos Jaqueline y yo y le pusimos así por que es obvio que somos como dos notas musicales , hermosas y bla bla bla-… pues no le puse importancia a lo que decía ya que adularse así mismo en ese tipo de cosas claro, no es nada cool

-mm bien Kim..-dijo en profesor con una expresión de fastidio- bueno ahora tu Ragnarock-indico a el pelinegro de ojos morados y este asintió

-pues nosotros somos ¨From deep¨, y la verdad no sé que rayos significa así que pregúntenle a John – dijo despreocupado apuntando a un chico que estaba sentado y ahora todos veíamos con un poco de pena

-pff si serás!.. From deep significa desde lo profundo y le pusimos así por que tiene dos sentidos de cualquier punto de vista, el primero se podría interpretar como desde las sombras o de los oscuro, el segundo se interpretaría como desde un ser como si fuera mas haya de si mismo y sus emociones- termino y me quede en un estado de tonto, ese nombre si que sabia los significados , y mientras el chico decía esto el pelinegro tenia un cartel que tenia escrito ¨Form deep¨ y este estaba con una luz ala mitad pero oscuro de la otra mitad como si fuera contraparte

-muy bien John!-dijo el profesor feliz-pero..-quito su sonrisa y volteo ver al moreno- Ragnorock, te quedaras a clases extras por no conocer el significado del nombre de tu banda siendo el líder – el pelinegro bufo por lo bajo

-bueno mm Maka si mi haces el favor de continuar con las presentaciones – dijo el profesor y esta ves puse mucha atención

-claro profesor –dijo Maka con una sonrisa deslumbrante- nuestra banda se llama ¨Hunting Dreams¨ -dijo mientras habría un cartel algo grande con letras góticas y una guadaña atravesada en una luna menguante- que en español es caza sueños .. Realmente no tiene un significado mas que el que nosotras le damos , le pusimos este nombre por que estemos tras nuestros sueños, e intentamos alcanzarlos, mayoritariamente seria como nuestro propósito .. mm bueno es más bien nunca dejar de soñar –término con una sonrisa y el profesor asintió contento

-muy bien Maka, se nota que tiene bien planteado lo que quieren – dijo con una sonrisa –muy bien solo faltas tu Hero.. Bueno tu banda por que parase que todos pasaron -aclaro el profesor notando a los tres chicos de antes, el líder ese metiche de Hero y los otros dos asiendo poses de súper héroe sacándoles risas a todos

-pff –se estampo la mano en el rostro como con pena y yo no pude evitar burlarme de esa situación- bien nuestra banda es ¨Stars rebels¨ -dijo y los otros dos abrieron un cartel con ese nombre mostrando a unos estrellas girando y cayendo a la tierra- bueno pues nosotros le pusimos así primero que nada por..

-POR MI NOMBRE TAN BIG! CLARO KYAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA –dijo… Bueno casi, ok no casi, lo grito de forma que casi nos quedamos sordos

-CLARO QUE NO!- dijeron al unísono los otros dos mientras lo tiraban al suelo y lo pisaban de una forma que apareciera que lo habían vencido poniéndole un pie cada uno en el trasero

-COMO OSAN HACERME ESTO? ASU GRANDISIMO DIOS! YO BALCK*STAR EL QUE SOBREPASARA ALOS DIOSES! KYAAAJAJAJAJA- se paro asiendo caer a los otros dos

-mmm chicos, si no hacen lo que les pedí..- decía el profesor y sus lentes brillaron en un ex-xtraño incidente algo macabro – les pondré un castigo peor que el que le di a Ragonarock-dijo con una sonrisa sádica a lo que los chicos contestaron con una palidez y tragando sonoramente, baya posición ¨jaja ese idiota se lo merece¨ me reía internamente

-ahh sii como le iba diciendo , la primera razón pro la que le pusimos así , es por que al anterior líder de la banda le gustaba mucho la física- se detuvo y mira a Maka y asta entonces note que su semblante se noto sombrío y no podía ver sus ojos ya que su flequillo me lo impedía, el chico suspiro y continuo- y la otra es por que nos identificamos con unas estrellas que siguen su propio rumbo o trayectoria

-Y POR QUE FORMA PARTE DEL NOMBRE DE ESTE DIOS QUE TIENEN EL PRIVILEGIO DE TENER ENFRENTE KYYYAAAAJAJAJAJA- ok.. eso asta mi me dio pena y todos estaban en las misma o en peores condiciones que yo

-Black Star ya cayate o te disecciono – soltó el profesor y el peli azul se cayo- bien Hero esperaba una mejor explicación pero eso me basta así que, ustedes dos-dijo señalando a los otros chicos- siéntense ya antes de que decida diseccionarlos- dijo el profesor con una venita saltándole en la frente

-S-ssii!- dijeron los dos al unísono

-muy bien Soul llego el momento de que escojas una banda- dijo el profesor y me puse un poco nervioso, Maka me dijo que no podía pero lo intentaría y si no me aceptaba me tenia que dar una buena razón del por que

-bien..-dije y me puse de pie metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos

-bien ya te dieron los nombres de las bandas y creo que notaste con quien trabajaras mas o menos así que dinos- me miro y me inquiete al notar que todos me observaban- ¿a que banda quieres entrar?

-….- me digne a verlos y Vi a Maka con una sonrisa y no pude evitar dejarme llevar- Hunting Dreams- solté casi sin pensar y Maka se sobre salto y todos la voltearon a ver

-pff era de suponerse- dijeron desde atrás

-claro si es Maka todos querrían estar en su banda pff-dijo un chico al que no reconocí la voz

-si era de esperarse que el nuevo se fijara en la mejor chica del Shibusen- dijo otra voz desconocida y me sonroje levemente mire a Maka y estaba algo sonrojada pero tenia la cara de segura

-bueno.. Pero tenemos un ligero problema con eso- dijo el profesor Stein

-cual?- pregunte incrédulo

-pues que en la banda de Maka todos los puestos están ocupados .. Amenos de que las chicas quieran discutir la situación- dijo otra ves y entonces me di cuenta de lo que me quiso decir Maka con se ¨no puedes¨

Observe como todas las chicas se reunían y discutían, pero las chicas se burlaban y le hacían bromas a Maka lo pude notar por que Maka se llego a ruborizar y las chicas se reían de ella

Maka prov

-chicas no podemos!- dije casi suplicando

-hay Maka no seas así dale una oportunidad!- me dijo Liz

-vamos Maka-chan no se ase ningún daño con intentar- me dijo Tsubaki

-s-si Maka-chan creo q-que deberías intentarlo- dijo Chrona entonces perdí toda ilusión de que desistieran

Me sentía con tanta pena, todos hablaban de mi y de Soul como pareja, no, no solo penoso, lo penoso es saber que todos los chicos lo digan!

-chicas, tenemos todos los puestos completos , en que lo quieren meter a tocar con nosotras?- dije con un buen punto y las chicas se quedaron heladas, sabían que tenia razón así que no necesitaba as comentarios

-Maka, y si lo ponemos a prueba a ver como funciona y si no podemos con tanta gente pues le puedes decir a Hero que lo acepte en su banda- me dijo Liz y no sabia que hacer

-profesor me permite decirle algo a Soul?- dije lo mas tranquila posible

-claro – dijo con desgano fumándose un cigarrillo

Me acerque a Soul y espere que comprendiera la situación

-Soul, mira tenemos todos lo puestos ocupados, las chicas quieren hacer la prueba, pero sinceramente creo que seria mejor que escogieras a otra banda por que ay muy pocas posibilidades de que quedes con nosotras así que me gustaría que me digieras si tienes una segunda opción- le dije muy seria y me miro confundido

-mm si… entonces eso significa que no estaré en tu banda?- me dijo y me sentí fatal me hablaba como un niño pequeño! Si querer lo abrase y le dije –no, no se puede

-esta bien ..- dijo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas y con un tono de desilusión en su voz

¨bueno eso era todo supongo¨ me dije mental mente y le dije al profesor

-Lo siento pero no se puede me gustaría que escogiera a otra banda si es posible-dije muy profesionalmente

Soul prov

-bien entonces Soul si me haces el favor de escoger a otra banda..-dijo el profesor y vi como Hero tenia los dientes apretados

-jeje claro-dije con una sonrisa de medio lado que usualmente uso cuando me burlo- Stars rebels- dije con una sonrisa y pude ver como Hero se tensaba y sonreí mas

- mm buena elección y me parece que le hace falta un buen guitarrista no Hero?- dijo le profesor y el aludido solo apretó mas lo dientes asintiendo

-bien , creo que lo necesitan- dijo el profesor –que dicen chicos?

Hero prov

Maldito! Lo estaba disfrutando sabia que necesitábamos a alguien y solo lo hace por que sabe que me molesta! Ahh! Maldito me vengare! Y todavía osa querer estar en la misma banda que Mi Maka , maldito! Me las pagara! Me vengare!

-esta bien profesor- suspire y me relaje no le daría el gusto de verme frustrado- se le acepta a Soul Eater en STARS REBELS –dije muy claro y con desagrado al decirlo ¨maldito, ya me las pagaras!

Soul prov

Ensanche mi sonrisa al escucharlo

-entonses oficialmente formas parte de Stars Rebels –dijo Stein

-ok-dije ocn una sonrisa socarrona mientras Hero me mataba con la mirada

-entoses les daré dos semanas si mucho y quiero que apr entonces ya estes bien en el grupo que que habrá un consierto para todas las bandas

A dos semanas, y tendremos consierto jumm… ESPERA! QUE?

-pero prefsro no cree quee smuy aprsurado en dos semanas- me defendió Maka

-lo siento Maka pero esas son las ordenes de shinigami-sama

Pff ya sabia yo que me pediría algo por no comentarles a mis padres pff bueno ni que hacerle será mejor practicar

-bueno chicos quiero que le ayuden a Soul con los ensayos y le digan que materias le dan- dijo el profesor- Maka como eres la presidenta de el consejo creo que no será ningún problema para ti esto verdad?- dijo y me quede en shock.. Maka .. Delegada?

-para nada profesor será un placer hacerlo- dijo y me miro con una sonrisa deslumbrante que hiso que me ruborizara

Pff parece que tendré muchas cosas que hacer, maldito destino te gsuta gastarme bromas de mal gusto!

Continuara….

- jajajajjajaja XD lokoo? Lose! Jajaj XD me a facinado escribirlo, nose pero kada ves em sorprendo asm de como demonios gira todo jaja XD bueno ahora sii agradeceré! Jojo sii por que ayy miles de lectores … buno no.. unos cuantos lectores que gustan de mi fic o que simplemente lo leen por aburrimiento quiero agredecer ahh:

My** lady-of the-death** : grasias nena sabes que te amo n_n no eh podido subir el capi de suñoess te lo devo! Jaja XD okeii

**BELL-STAR:** oww mi sempaii me encanta tus reviews nena yy también et amoo asi muchoc mucho mi gemeliya española! :3

**Miyoko nott**: jej nomas me comnetaste el primer capi , pero epsro que te haya gusatdo el conti sepp muxisimas gracias por comentar n_n

**K-merry**: eh ya no me comentaste la segunda parte, eprero que et ahay gustado y aki esta la tercera jaja XD si no te gusto ni pedo jaja XD garxias por el interés! n_n

**MirageNadha:** jeje me encanta que te encante! (ow sono raor jaja XD) yy ya vess aquí sinigami eprdio su total santidad! Jeje XD losee soull tan bello! Jejeje XD muchísimas gracias por comentar espero y te aya gustado este capi n_n

**Kakono No Tenshi** : owww sempaii garcias por el interés me agarda que et guste, espero y este capi te guste por que nosee creo que esta un poco reburujado jaja XD bueno graxias!

**Asesino-De-Condes** : jajajaj me alegra que te aya gusatdoo y eh aki la tercera aprte! Jeje graxias por leer ( jeje el armandiyo!) shhh cállate Karina!... o_O paresco loka jeje XD ok

Buenoooo muxisimas gracias a todos son unos amoress! Siii amoress con patas! Seppp jajaja XD yy también agradesco atodos los lectores en las combras que no me dejan unn review .. que es lo que ams me sgutaria verdad pero bueno jeje XD okeiii me despido e smuy tarde em tengo ke lebatnr tempra por que mi lady-of the death me secuestrara muy tempra jaja XD okeii sepp

Espero que les ahaya gustado! Yy si no es mucho pedir dejem un review! pliss! Me arodillare si es necesario! Jaja … mm oke siiii! Jaja bueno me boeee xao xaoo besosos besoss!

Yy no lo olviden : EL CHOCOLATE ES EL MOTOR PAR AUN MENTE LOKA, UNA MENTE LOKE ES EL MOTOR PARA UN BUEN FIC Y UN SIN FICN DE VIDA DIVERTIDISISMA! JEJE XD

Review..? :/


	4. Chapter 4

bueno bueno bueno bueno... ( si si disco rayado déjenme! XD)... bueno.. ya pues ya XD

**HEY QUE TAL FANFICTIONEROS!**(no se si existe esa palabra o_o jaja XD)

pff ya se ya see! me eh demorado años! ... ok no, pero dos meses es demasiado jajaja XD, bueno mis queridos lamento mucho el retraso, lo que pasa es que bueno desde marzo me quitaron el internet y me le estado robado jajaja ( mis vecinos son tan generosos cuando no se enteran XD) pero ase unos días se les descompuso el módem ( no me pregunten como me entere! XD) y pues de hecho ayer estaba es capi destinado a subirse, pero pff no había internet y bueno un reburujo total lo bueno de todo esto para ustedes... es que bueno como no tenia anda mas que hacer en mi compu, alargue el capi (oh si! lo alargue bastante espero y esto compense mi retraso! D:)

ah si!

les agradescoo muchisimooo por sus reviews :3 me hacen tan feliz! XD bueno eso y el chocolate!

bueno se los dedico a todos aquellos que lo esperaron con ansias! sobre todo a un loquiyo que durante estos dos meses me estuvo presionando para que subiera el siguiente capi de eeste fic (tu sabes quien eres -_- ) jajaa XD

bueno antes de que lean quiero que estén consientes de algo

este si es el capitulo 4! no se confundan con el principio, pronto se aclaran las cosas

asii! este capi practicamente esta basado en flash backs, y se revelaran algunas cosiyas, peor esta salo es la priemera parte, ya ber que tan largo lo hago a jaaj XD asi que bueno empecemos! (yo no los spoilare! ;p)

**discleimer:** _soul etar no me pertenece * se ba auna esquina a llorar* desgraciadamente sus personajes tampoco, si fueran mios la historia nunca terminaria XD_

ahoa sii!

sin mas que decir lean!

**p.d.s.(posdata de sliper)**: contestare reviews al final n_n

* * *

><p><strong>-Revelaciones y Malentendidos.-primera parte<strong>

_-Es triste cuando el destino juega con tus hilos, pero es más triste que no comprendas que todo lo que está marcado con esos movimientos es tu destino.-_

* * *

><p>-sabes Hero… tus besos ya no me saben a nada- dije melancólica<p>

-auch, si gracias por el cumplido- me dijo el con ironía

-jaja lo siento, pero sabes que solo acepte salir contigo por que llevas mucho tiempo pidiéndomelo.. Verdad?- le dije algo culpable

-si lose , solo esperaba que pasara de mas…- dijo con tristeza

-sabes, el primer beso, fue electrizante, pero.. Entiendes lo que siento no?... sabes que en realidad no era lo que esperaba?… solo quería dejar de sentirme culpable en algo.. y no funciono del todo- le dije y se acomodó detrás de mi y me abraso por la espalda poniendo su mentón en mi hombro

-si lose, creo que eso significa que siempre seré tu mejor amigo pff bueno al menos me alegra saber que siempre estaré contigo, aunque no sea como yo quería – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y yo sonreí

- yo se que tal ves te duela… pero sabes que eres mi mejor amigo.. y creo que notaste como me siento con Soul no?- dije cautelosa tratando de no herirlo

-si para mi desgracia, se ve que te gusta demasiado..-me sonroje – aunque veo que no as hecho nada para solucionar eso – me dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo lo codee

-jajaja que gracioso-dije con ironía- jumm –hice un puchero inflando mis mejillas, un acto infantil pero únicamente mio-¿que quieres que haga?, sabes que soy mala con estas cosas-dije lamentándome de mis situaciones amorosas

-jajaj que si no!- dijo riendo

-oye!-le reclame volteándome y dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho

-ya, ya entendí jaja , es solo que vamos Maka, ¿que tan difícil es decir algo tan obvio?-me dijo regalándome un sonrisa deslumbrante

Mis mejillas ardían ¿en serio era tan obvia? Pff que ilusa soy

-pues tal ves para ti no es difícil por que eres muy directo, pero yo soy un poco mas tosca con esas cosas- dije desviando la mirada de sus orbes azules

-bla bla bla, vamos me bateas pero no haces nada! Jaja no se si sentirme bien o mal, Maka tienes que enfrentar tus sentimientos, ¿para que crees que estoy yo?, vamos be, dile y si las cosas no salen como crees que deberían, aun estaré aquí- me dijo con una sonrisa picara y entendí que era un mensaje de doble sentido

-tonto- le saque la lengua- odio cuando tienes razón- le dije asiendo puchero y sentí que voltio mi cara con sus manos, y me planto un beso mordiendo mi labio para que abriera mi boca la cual se abrió involuntariamente por al mordida, metió su lengua en mu boca y exploro sin pudor alguno, reaccione y me aparte poniendo una mano en mi boca

-Hero!- dije reprochándole

-¿que?, tenia que hacerlo una ves mas jajaja – dijo riendo

-Makaaa…- dije despacio y el no alcanzo a oírme por lo que seguía riendo- CHOOOP!-grite incrustándole un libro de biología que el profesor Stein me había dado dejándolo noqueado

-jum tonto, así no se besa- dije ofendida al moribundo Hero que ya hacia en el suelo con un hoyo en la frente y un chorrito de sangre saliéndole de esta-Hey! Levántate no dramatices, ni que te hubiera dado tan fuerte- le dije divertida

-hay si, ¡pues si casi me matas las pocas neuronas que me quedan!- dijo sobándose la cabeza

-jajaja creo que ya estaban muertas antes de golpearte-dije divertida

-hay si tu.. –dijo dramatizando- ven acá!-dijo sujetándome de la cintura y alzándome a su hombro llevándome a cuestas

-NO! HERO BAJAME! TRAIGO FALDA!-grite tratando de cubrirme para que no se viera mas de lo que debería

-lo are si te disculpas- dijo riendo

-y,¡¿porque me tengo que disculpar ,si fuiste tu el que me robo un beso!-dije enojada

-por que yo no te medio mate con un libro- dijo divertido y yo solo rodé los ojos

-ya, ya , lo siento Hero, me bajas por favor?-dije respirando profundo y con mi voz mas calmada

-jumm yo que quería jugar un poco más- dijo infantilmente bajándome y no pude evitar soltar una risita

-huy si que juegos los tuyos- dije riendo

-¿a si?..-dijo y me jalo de la mano plantándome otro beso, solo que esta bes salió corriendo

-HEY! POR QUE HUYES! ME LAS PAGARAS DESPUES!- dije ofendida

-ok! Si quieres me las cobras en tu alcoba!- grito socarronamente asiendo que mis mejillas ardieran

-IDIOTA!- grite enojada dándome la vuelta soltando maldiciones por lo bajo

-yo también te quiero!-grito divertido carcajeándose

Pude ver como se descolocaba de la risa al verme desde lejos y si no trajera falda les juro que ye la abría partido la cara.

Pues así es como avanzo mi vida, Soul llego a mi salón asiéndome sentir algo que creí perdido, pero Hero se le adelanto dejándome mas confundida que antes, ¿pero como había llegado al extremo de besarme con Hero para decirle que no sentía nada.. y que me gustaba Soul?.. a si ya lo recuerdo..

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

Íbamos todas las chicas, Soul y yo caminando en los pasillos comentando cosas triviales

-YAHOOO! HOLA SIMPLES MORATLES! ES UN PLACER PARA USTEDES PODER ESTAR PRESENTES ANTE UN DIOS COMO YO! BLACK*STAR!- grito el mono engreído aturdiéndonos a todos

-que hay viejo!- dijo Soul a Black y chocaron sus manos, eso me dio un poco de gracia entonces note como los demás integrantes de Stars Rebels venían y pude ver como Hero fruncía notoriamente su rostro al vernos con Soul, no pude evitar soltar una risita

-upss aquí va a arder Troya- escuche susurrar a Liz y no pude evitar sentir escalofríos, ambos chicos, Soul y Hero, me habían besado, pero Hero había sido mas exigente y ahora no sabia con que cara mirarlo a los ojos después de todo eso del beso

-hola Maka!- escucho decir a Hero y no pude evitar sentirme un poco incomoda antes su sonrisa deslumbrante y las miradas envenenadas que se dedicaban entre si el y Soul

-hola Hero..- dije algo apenada

-oye quisiera hablar contigo- me dijo con una sonrisa

-mmm… si es como la ultima platica que tuvimos.. yo paso- dije desviando la mirada

-buuu te prometo que no volveré a pasar – me dijo tratando de convencerme

-¿de que platica hablan Maka?-me dijo Liz amenazante

-ahh…- no sabia que decir, estaba frente a todos y.. Hasta a mi me causaba bochorno decirlo

-pues es que ayer el robe un beso a Maka- dijo Hero con orgullo y no pude evitar sonrojarme y querer matarlo al mismo tiempo

-¡¿QUEE?-dijeron todas mis amigas al unisonó y pude ver como Soul se quedaba en shock

En seguida sentí como las chicas me jalaban hacia ellas casi tirándome por la fuerza

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste?-me demando Liz

-es que, ni yo sabia exactamente que había pasado – dije la verdad, ni siquiera yo sabia como reaccionar

-¡eso no es excusa!-dijo otra ves Liz

-Liz-chan, comprende a Maka-chan, ponte en sus zapatos, debió de quedar muy confundida con todo eso- trato de defenderme Tsubaki

-ahh… esta bien ya be a hablar, pero esta bes nos contaras todo con lujo de detalles!- demando Liz

-jejejeje mi one-chan es una chismosa!- canterrutio Paty y Liz se enfado

-claro que no Paty!- y me empujo a donde estaba Hero

Quede frente a el que ya me recibía con una sonrisa y no supe como reaccionar exactamente

-y bien?- me dijo el divertido

-mm.. Esta bien, hablemos-dije resignada por el apoyo de mis amigas

-ben- me tomo de la mano y nos separamos de los chicos bastante como para que no escucharan lo curioso es que todavía los veía

-…¿ bien de que quieres hablar?- dije algo insegura de la respuesta

-quiero que salgas conmigo y no aceptare un no por respuesta- me dijo guiñándome un ojo y me quede de piedra con mis mejillas a mas no poder rojas

-….- no le conteste en realidad no sabia que contestar

-mira, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad-tomo mis manos con las suyas y me sonroje mas

Respire profundo y solté el aire

-Hero… si hacemos esto, ya no habrá razones para no creer que no puedo enamorarme de ti.. cierto?- dije mas calmada y el asintió algo dudoso- bien, saldré contigo, pero ten en cuenta de que eres mi mejor amigo y aunque quiera no estoy enamorada de ti..- dije desviando la mirada

-ok.. solo quería que me dijeras eso!- me tomo el rostro con ambas manos y me planto un beso en al boca, me quede estática con los ojos abiertos, con el moviendo insistentemente sus labios contra los míos, me separe tratando de no ser grosera y lo mire con reproche tapándome la boca- no hagas eso – dije un tanto confundida

-jejej ya lo hice, nos vemos luego Maka-chan~- y se fue dejándome estática en mi lugar, lo siguiente que sentí fue como alguien me tironeaba para atrás y las chicas decían mi nombre, también vi como muchas manos me querían alcanzar y ninguna me alcanzo dejando mi destino en cruel y duro piso

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

><p>quede atontada por el golpe y toda la información, asi que entre en un estado de zombi y no supe mas, es como si hubiera estado en automático ,amm supongo que fue un efectos secundario del estado Zombi no se, pronto me encontré con mi rubio amigo en nuestra <em>¨cita¨<em> que bueno, fue después de las clases durante los ensayos, ya que estábamos compartiendo la sala de música y ya que yo no había dicho nada por mi estado _¨zombi¨_ cuando me dijo que si nos íbamos todas mis amigas me miraron con reproche y yo solo me encogí de hombros dejándome llevar a donde quiera que tenia planeado Hero, y bueno se preguntaran que porque deje que me besara tanto.. pues bueno, no lo deje simplemente lo hiso y cuando me canse de resistirme deje que hiciera lo que quisiera ya que no podría hacer nada mas, cuando los besos dejaron de ser insistentes pues bueno, le dije lo anterior a Hero.

-¡maldito Hero que cree que puede besarme cuando quiera!- refunfuñe mientras caminaba por los pasillos del shibusen hacia los dormitorios

Camine por el ala oeste y no me ubique asta que pude vislumbrar por uno de los tantos arcos de mármol el campus en su esplendor, suspire, me faltaba mas de la mitad del camino para llegar a los dormitorios y el tiempo con Hero se me había pasado volando era las 9! Tenia que hacer todos mi deberes y terminar una canción que eh querido sacar desde ase unas semanas,

-grr maldito mejor amigo que cree que tiene _¨derechos¨_ sobre mi- dije entre dientes al vacío _¨ja! Ya asta hablo sola! Un día me terminaran por meter a un manicomio¨_ pensé ante mi extraña manía de hablar al aire.

Empecé a oír ruidos extraños que me empezaban a poner nerviosa, camine mas aprisa tratando de ignorar aquello

-a-ahh, S-soul-kun…- me petrifique al oír aquello, yo conocía esa voz… y me estaba empezando a dar mala espina estas cosas _¨que no sea lo que pienso por favor_¨ suplique en mi mente

Pare en seco cuando mi vista se empezó a nublar

_¨por dios… ¡Estúpida, estúpida, ESTUPIDA!, siempre es lo mismo!_¨ me reclamaba mentalmente ya que nunca dejaría que me vieran llorar

Camine ignorando toda la opresión que sentí en mi pecho, solo quería salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible sin ser vista, camine sigilosamente y mantuve una expresión fría

-HEY MAKA!- escuche como me llamaba Hero a lo lejos _¨demonios Hero no pudiste ser mas oportuno¨_ reproche mentalmente ya que habían descubierto mi posición

Pude ver como una Kim todo desaliñada me veía con sorpresa y sonrojo en sus mejillas , mientras que Soul ya hacia con media camisa abierta y en acorralando a esta en la pared, me veía con resentimiento y pena ¨ja! Como no?, si le arruine el momento!¨me decía mi conciencia mientras que mi pecho se apretujaba mas y sentía escocer mis ojos

-por favor no se detengan, yo ya me iba- dije fría e indiferente mientras que caminaba un poco mas adelante

-Maka…- pude escuchar a Hero sorprendido y jadeante –ah.. –observo la situación y se giro a verme avergonzado y con pena_ ¨lastima, esa mirada de lastima me enferma¨_ me dijo mi yo y yo solo escondí mi vista con mi flequillo para evitar verlo a los ojos, hace tan solo unos momentos yo le había confesado todo a Hero y ahora, ahora ya no importaba

Pude ver como Hero cambio su expresión de pena a una de furia y me sorprendí ante sus actos, Hero le dio un puñetazo a Soul en el rostro asiéndolo caer al suelo

-estúpido lo arruinaste todo, y tu Kim.. Sabia que eras una zorra, mas nunca creí que fueras de las baratas- dijo Hero con una mirada de furia y una sonrisa sínica

- ¿Qué acabas de decir imbécil?- escuche a Kim y después pude ver como abofeteaba a Hero ¨esto es el colmo, yo no quería que nadie saliera lastimado pero ya me arto esta Zorra!¨ no me importa nada, le tire un puñetazo a Kim que la tomo desprevenida salió volando por lo menos dos metros mas lejos de donde estábamos, fácil le hubiera roto esa maldita nariz que tiene, simplemente no me dio la gana verla peor de lo que es.

-mira KIM, es cierto que no debo rebajarme a tu nivel, pero toda paciencia tiene un limite, y yo, escúchalo bien ZORRITA, yo soy un pan de dios cuando me lo propongo, pero también soy el mismo diablo si así lo quiero, y lo que mas odio es que te metas conmigo o con mis amigos, nunca debiste haber agolpeado a Hero, pues firmaste tu ida al hospital- dije con una seriedad que estoy segura asustaría al mas amenazante que se me cruzara, Hero me tomo de la cintura intentando tranquilizarme

-escucha bien esto Estúpida, hoy no sufrirás mas, te salvaste, pero provócame un vez mas y entonces te arrepentirás de haberte metido en mi camino- le envié una mirada de puro odio y la observe temblar, una sonrisa burlona surco mi labios anta la imagen tan absurda frente a mi – y tu..- dije viendo a Soul con una mano en la mejilla y los ojos abiertos de sobre manera- yo si me responsabilizo de mis actos, soy la delegada y la presidenta del comité estudiantil, no te dejare de ver aunque quiera, pero eso si, vuélveme a tocar, y te arrepentirás de a ver nacido hombre- dije desafiante mirándolo con odio y retomando mi camino- Vamos Hero!- le dije a mi rubio amigo que estaba todavía viendo sorprendido a los otros dos

-ahh S-si Maka- dijo nervioso siguiéndome

-ahh..- me gire sobre mis talones asiendo que Hero parara en seco, quedando frente a los estupefactos idiotas que se habían atrevido a colmar mi paciencia- Kim, dile a tu padre que espero verlo pronto en el comité- dije con una sonrisa ladina al ver como escapaba la sangre del rostro de Kim dejándola como un espectro ante mi comentario.

Camine veloz por los pasillos con Hero pisándome los talones. Apenas estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, un dolor horrible se instalo en mi pecho y me lleve una mano a este tratando de seguir hasta los dormitorios.

-no falta mucho..- me susurre

-Maka .. ¿Estas bien?- me dijo Hero y no necesite voltear a verlo para saber que estaba preocupado

-…- no dije nada tratando de llegar lo mas rápido a mi resguardo de el exterior.

Por fin llegue a mi habitación y abrí lo mas rápido que pude, Hero entro detrás de mi y no me importo, apenas cerro la puerta y mis piernas flaquearon, caí de rodillas y sentí como mis mejillas se mojaban rápidamente

-Maka…-me dijo el preocupado y me lleve una mano a mis mejillas tratando de limpiar aquello que las mojaba _¨ja! Lagrimas.. Una vez mas, te muestras débil ¨_ empecé a sollozar y no supe cuando mi llanto se volvió fuerte y doloroso hasta que note como Hero me atrapaba en sus brazos tratando de darme consuelo

-shh tranquila Maka, ya, ya, no llores, no me gusta verte así..- me dijo acunándome tratando de apaciguar mi dolor, yo solo atine a enterar mi rostro en su pecho buscando consuelo y abrigo de aquel horrible dolor

-l-lo s-sien-t-to H-hero, siempre-e te ca-ambio por alguie-nn que mm-e last-iima-dije melancólica al recordar que el siempre había estado esperándome y yo simplemente lo cambiaba por alguien que creía amar, y terminaba por romperme mi corazón ya demasiado lastimado

-ja..-rio con ironía- eso no importa, por que a pesar de todo, yo siempre estaré contigo- me dijo acariciando mi cabello

-lo siento.. lo siento.. lo siento.. enserio lo siento!- lloraba dolorosamente y mis disculpas eran lamentables por que me disculpaba? ¨_por ser siempre una idiota¨_ baya que lamentable…

* * *

><p><strong>Pov soul:<strong>

¡¿Que demonios había pasado?, ¡¿cuando la situación llego a golpes y amenazas?, sobre todo.. ¡¿que idiotez acabo de hacer? ARG ESTO NO ES COOL!

A ver rebobinemos, por que sinceramente no entiendo como llegue a todo este embrollo

**Flash back**

-no te preocupes las clases son extremadamente fáciles..- desia Maka

-sii claro como eres la mejor de la clase!-le dijo Liz en forma de reproche y me causo algo de gracia ya que Maka reacciono con algo de pena

-..ahh jeje lo siento Liz.. pero si le pones interés, son bastante fáciles. Al menos para mi así es...-dijo bajando la mirada un poco apenada… por que se apenaba?... mm

-pff yo no estoy hecha para las materias- dijo Liz con un bufido

-jejejeje mi one-chan solo esta hecha para la moda!- cantarruteaba Paty muy alegre

-tu sabes que si Paty!- dijo Liz con un deje de orgullo

-JIRAFAS! – grito Paty y todos nos callo una gotita de la nuca

-… Paty como puedo confiar en lo que me dises?..-dijo una Liz decepcionada por la coherencia de su hermana

-Liz-chan no te pongas a si todos aquí sabemos que eres una experta en la moda!- dijo Tsubaki con un sonrisa amable

-verdad chicos?- dijo volteando asiendo una mueca para que le siguiéramos el juego y todos asentimos con una sonrisa por lo que la rubia puso una sonrisa y cambio de tema

-pff hablando de coherencias.. no puedo creer que shinigami-sama nos haga aparecer en un concierto dos semanas recién empezado el semestre!- chillo desesperada

-cálmate Liz!-dijo Maka- Shinigami-sama debe saber lo que hace- dijo muy segura y una voz que salió de unas bocinas que estaban en los pasillos nos sorprendió

-holiitasss~ alumnos, por favor recuerden que la clase de música moderna presentara un súper concierto que les fascinara! Todas las demás especialidades están invitadas, ohh yy Makita-chan te necesito en mi oficina, tu papa me pidió que te dijera que te amaba~ - dijo la chillona y divertida voz de shinigami-sama y todos terminamos de espaldas

- ¿decías Maka?- pregunto con ironía Liz y yo solo reí por lo bajo mientras veía una Maka muy sonrojada bufando bajo

así pase la tarde con Maka y sus amigas tratando de explicarme las materias aunque bueno siempre se salían del tema , admito que es demasiado gracioso poder ver siempre a una Maka sonrojada por todo tipo de temas extraños , creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto ya que estas chicas son demasiado divertidas

-YAHOOO! HOLA SIMPLES MORATLES! ES UN PLACER PARA USTEDES PODER ESTAR PRESENTES ANTE UN DIOS COMO YO! BLACK*STAR! –grito a los cuatro vientos mi nuevo compañero y mejor amigo Black, a si no lo había comentado, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos al parecer el único que me odiaba era ese chico rubio Hero, y creo saber la razón pero no le doy importancia.

-que hay viejo!- dije alzando mi mano y chocándola con la suya, luego observe como Killik y Hero se acercaba, y también vi como Hero fruncía el ceño al verme con las chicas y eso solo me motivo a mostrarle una sonrisa burlona

-Hola Maka!- le dijo energéticamente a Maka y yo solo atine a verlo como si pudiera matarlo y el me devolvía la mirada asiendo que casi rayos salieran de nuestros orbes

-hola Hero..- dijo Maka, apenada y con la mirada baja evitando verlo

-oye quisiera hablar contigo- le dijo Hero con una sonrisa y yo solo quería que se largara

-mmm… si es como la ultima platica que tuvimos.. yo paso- dijo Maka desviando la mirada y no pude sentirme mas curioso ¨¿habían hablado antes?¨

-buuu te prometo que no volveré a pasar – dejo el muy maldito tratando de convencerla

-¿de que platica hablan Maka?-dijo Liz con aires amenazadores

-ahh…- Maka no dijo anda se quedo callada y desvió la mirada mientras aparecía un leve sonrojo en su rostro

-pues es que ayer el robe un beso a Maka- dijo Hero con orgullo mientras Maka se sonrojaba al máximo y lo miraba con reproche

-¡¿QUEE?-dijeron todas las amigas de Maka yo por mi parte me había quedado en shock mi subconsciente me pedía a gritos ¨MATALO NADIE LO EXTRAÑARA¨ mientras que mi conciencia me decía ¨eso es jugar sucio por que no véngate algo bueno saldrá¨ entonces me di cuenta de que no tenia a una muy razonable conciencia pero si que entendía los momentos

Olvide todo a mi alrededor solo escuchaba cuchicheos a mis espaldas, mientras fulminaba a el rubio con la mirada y buscaba una forma rápida pero dolorosa de terminar con la vida de ese bastardo.

-¨celoso Evans?¨- escuche decir al diablillo que vivía en mi alma

- ¨si no vas a ayudar no hables estoy tratando de no cometer asesinato¨- deje furioso

- ¨ok ok conmigo no te desquites, mas una cosa si te digo deberías poner un poco de atención a lo que tu ¨Makita¨ hace, por que yo no veo que nadie la obliga a hacer nada¨- dijo burlón el diablillo y le encontré lógica pero me negaba a pensar que Maka se había dejado besar por ese idiota de propia voluntad.

Sali de mi ensoñación cuando las chicas empujaron a Maka para que quedara frente al rubio pedante

-y bien?- dijo divertido

-mm.. Está bien, hablemos-dijo Maka en un suspiro que pude distinguir era de cansancio

-ben- le dijo y la tomo de la mano alejándose lo suficiente para que no escucháramos pero no tanto como para que no los viéramos, comprendí eso como un reto por parte de el rubio y mis instintos asesinos no pudieron estar mas al limite

Vi como ella le preguntaba alfo corto y se agachaba un poco la mirada, después vi como el le dijo algo que era incomprensible para mi gusto y que provoco que ella se sonrojara notoriamente, esto hiso que yo rechinara mis dientes con frustración, luego vi como ella guardaba silencio con la mirada baja ¨eso no le hagas caso a nada de lo que te diga Maka!¨ dije mentalmente.

_-¨si claro no entiendes que ella no te escucha , claro a diferencia de mi que tengo la desgracia de tener que escuchar toda chorrada que se te ocurra¨_- dijo burlón el diablillo tratando de sacarme de mis cabales .

- _¨cállate estoy ocupado!¨-_ dije al molesto intruso de mi ser.

_-¨ ya ya pero después no vengas a mi tratando de buscar respuestas_¨- dijo divertido desapareciendo de mis pensamientos.

Preste atención a lo que sucedía y vi como el rubio hablaba animadamente con Maka, después de un silencio por parte de ambos pude ver como Maka contestaba algo incomprensible para mi pero que a pesar de sus facciones le resultaba cansado así que supuse que estaban las cosas bien, _oh! como me confundí!_ , porque vi como el rubio sonreía de sobre manera y tomaba el rostro de Maka en sus manos para plantarle un beso insistente, mi corazón dejo de latir ante la escena tan dolorosa, luego vi como Maka se separa de el con una mano cubriendo su boca y una mirada perdida, para después el rubio agitar su mano entusiasta e irse , no entendí que sucedió simplemente vi como todas las chicas iban con ella y la jalaban para sostenerla pero en un arrebato se les escapo de las manos y cayo, entonces salí corriendo para ver como estaba y la vi con los ojos cerrados y me alarme , la levante de la cintura y entonces abrió los ojos, se separo de mi y camino por su cuenta, sin embargo sus ojos no enfocaban nada y su mirada era distante, entonces comprendí que ella tendría muchas cosas que pensar y con sus amigas bombardeándola de preguntas no creí que fuera prudente que yo me metiera en la conversación así que solo las seguí de cerca envuelto en mis propios pensamientos

En los ensayos ella estaba distante, solo aparentaba tocar su guitarra o garabatear algo en las partituras y las chicas lo vieron tanto como yo por lo que no le insistieron con el tema asta que terminaron y ala sala llego Hero para jalar a Maka y llevársela a quien sabe donde yo solo atine a darle la vuelta al shibusen enfrascado en mis pensamientos, pasaron las horas y yo no comprendí por que esa actitud de Maka al dejar que Hero hiciera todo eso, o por que no protestaba antes su actos y simplemente lo mandaba volar , mientras iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos dando un vuelta ahora por el campus no pude resistirme de patear una indefensa piedra en mi camino y continuar por el ala oeste para tomar un a tajo ala salida mas lo que vi me dejo petrificado por completo

Maka y Hero se besaban y no era un beso robado, ni mucho menso no correspondido, porque pude ver bien como Maka se aferraba a su camisa y como el ponía sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia el.

Unas ganas incontrolables de matar me invadieron, camine a zancadas por donde había venido con la furia desbordando mis limites y mi razonamiento en cero, solo vislumbre una palabra en mi mente en blanco ¨_VENGANZA¨_ quería vengarme, quería descargar mi rabia, quería que se arrepintieran ambos de lo que habían hecho.

-ow ola Soul-kun no creí ver a alguien por aquí~- dijo coquetamente una de la chicas de mi clase que creí era la chica que se adulaba todo el tiempo, entonces lo vi _¨no pudiste caer en un mejor momento Kim¨_ dije par a mis adentros e hice una sonrisa ladina ante lo que relucía en mi mente como una perfecta venganza.

Me acerque a ella seductor _¨¿este era uno de mis pasatiempos no?, ninguna se me negaría ¨_ me dije mentalmente mientras la arrinconaba en la pared.

-S-soul-kun? – dijo nerviosa la chica y yo solo sonreí burlonamente

-quieres divertirte?- le dije seductor y pude ver como la chica sonreía divertida

-claro ¿por qué no?-dijo enroscando sus brazos en mi cuello

_-¨baya Evans si que tuviste suerte te topaste con una zorra de las buenas en el momento indicado_¨- dijo burlón el diablillo y yo solo me reí para mis adentros mientras besaba ala chica ¨_ja! Sus besos no se parecen nada al que me dio Maka aquella ves¨_ me dije mentalmente y en un arrebato de furia por recordarla alce las piernas de la chica mientras la pegaba a mis caderas y lamia todo su cuello y clavícula .

-a-ahh soul-kun- decía la chica entre gemidos mientras metía mis manos bajo su falda para acariciar sus muslos ¨_con un remplazo no vas conseguir nada, por que tu ya no eres el casanova rompecorazones Evans, ahora solo quieres tener así a una, y es la misma por la que estas cometiendo idioteces¨_ me regaño mi conciencia y no pude evitar gruñir ante este acto, la chica me aflojaba la corbata y trataba de desabrochar mi camisa mientras me besaba apasionadamente _¨sus besos me saben a azufre, toxico y perjudicial¨_ me dije mentalmente.

-HEY MAKA!- escuche lejana la voz de Hero y me tense fue entonces que repare en el menudo cuerpo que ya hacia unos pasos frente a nosotros tratando de pasar desapercibida, era ella, era Maka con sus ojos tras su flequillo y los puños apretados, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sin ser consiente la mire con resentimiento por lo de ase rato, peor con pena ya que no quería que viera todo esto que había armado yo solo.

-por favor no se detengan, yo ya me iba- dijo fría e indiferente mientras que caminaba un poco mas adelante, tratando de irse.

-Maka…- pude ver como Hero jadeaba por aire –ah.. –se giro y nos vio con sorpresa a mi y a Kim y como se giraba para ver a Maka que escondía su mirada tras su fleco y apretaba los puños

Luego todo paso muy rápido vi como Hero me observaba furioso, me quede perplejo y no puse evitar su puñetazo por lo que caí al suelo y me lleve una mano ala mejilla afectada

-estúpido lo arruinaste todo, y tu Kim.. Sabia que eras una zorra, mas nunca creí que fueras de las baratas- dijo Hero con una mirada de furia y una sonrisa sínica

- ¿Qué acabas de decir imbécil?- escuche a Kim y después pude ver como abofeteaba a Hero, era cierto era un zorra asta yo lo sabia, pero ¿a que se refería con _¨lo arruinaste todo¨?,_ perplejo por todo lo que sucedió, vi como Maka apretaba su puño y lo estampaba con gran fuerza en el rostro de Kim asiéndola caer lejos por unos metros ¨_QUE DIABLOS! Estoy seguro que ni siquiera Hero me golpeo tan fuerte! Si ese golpe hubiera sido para mi ahora estaría en el hospital!¨_ me dije horrorizado pro todas las agresiones.

-mira KIM, es cierto que no debo rebajarme a tu nivel, pero toda paciencia tiene un limite, y yo, escúchalo bien ZORRITA, yo soy un pan de dios cuando me lo propongo, pero también soy el mismo diablo si así lo quiero, y lo que mas odio es que te metas conmigo o con mis amigos, nunca debiste haber agolpeado a Hero, pues firmaste tu ida al hospital- dijo Maka con una frialdad atemorizante y una cara de tempano sin ninguna expresión preocupándome de lo que podría hacer un asesinato doble en pleno shibusen y nadie se enteraría, vi como Hero la tomaba de la cintura tratando de tranquilizarla y no soltarla para que nos matara de una ves

-escucha bien esto Estúpida, hoy no sufrirás mas, te salvaste, pero provócame un vez mas y entonces te arrepentirás de haberte metido en mi camino-pude ver como le enviaba una mirada de odio puro y sonreí tan macabramente , Kim estaba más que asustada temblando como un cachorro en pleno invierno – y tu..- dijo mirándome ahora a mí, en ese momento quise que me tragara la tierra, su mirada era puro odio y amenazaba con propinarme una patada en cualquier momento - yo si me responsabilizo de mis actos, soy la delegada y la presidenta del comité estudiantil, no te dejare de ver aunque quiera, pero eso si, vuélveme a tocar, y te arrepentirás de a ver nacido hombre- dijo fría viéndome con una mirada envenenada - Vamos Hero!- le dijo al rubio que ya así expectante ajeno a todo el embrollo que se había hecho

-ahh S-si Maka- dijo nervioso siguiéndola

-ahh..- se giró grácilmente asiendo que Hero parara en seco y viéndonos con rabia y rencor a ambos que ya hacíamos mas que sorprendidos y Kim demasiado asustada- Kim, dile a tu padre que espero verlo pronto en el comité- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y pude ver como Kim palidecía ante lo dicho por Maka, ella se giró y retomo su camino yéndose a paso veloz por los pasillos

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?- dije sorprendido de sobre manera mientras veía a un Kim horrorizada

- esto nunca paso me oyes!- dijo la peli rosa- si alguien se entera será el fin de mi prestigio en la sociedad!- chillo corriendo lejos de mi ¨_aparte de zorra, mimada¨_ me dije mentalmente mientras me paraba y caminaba a la salida para reflexionar y eh ir a mi casa.

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

><p>Y ahora eme aquí con la cabeza echa un revoltijo y lamentaciones de más.<p>

-ahora ni siquiera me querrá ver en pintura ahh!- dije desganado viendo el techo de mi habitación

* * *

><p><em><strong>General pov<strong>_

Los días transcurrieron normales, a excepción de un peli rosa paranoica que se andaba todos lo días con cuidado de no toparse con la presidenta estudiantil y un chico alvino que iba siempre deprimido, en cabio la rubio-cenizo, había decidido que no necesitaba amores que ella tenia muchas cosas importantes que hacer en su vida y que sufrir mas por amor no valía la pena por lo que se le veía rebosante de energía yendo de asignatura en asignatura como si nada hubiera pasado, claro esta que por su la do el rubio de orbes azules se veía preocupado ya que sabia que su amiga de orbes jade solo estaba negando la realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka pov<strong>

-shinigami-sama , eh estado arreglando todo para la presentación dentro de la próxima semana – le dije orgullosa de mis avances a el director de el prestigioso instituto

-me alegra mucho escuchar eso pequeña Maka~ - canterrutio feliz el enmascarado- Maka tu padre y yo sabemos que dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños numero 18 y tenemos varias noticias que darte- dijo serio el director algo raro en el

- ahh está bien, sabía que con mi próximo cumpleaños tendría mas responsabilidades- dije con cansancio y el espejo resonó dando la imagen de un hombre pelirrojo de traje y con estrellitas en los ojos

-Maaaakiiitaaa! Hijaa! Papi te ha extrañado muchooo~- dijo en lloriqueos mi ¨padre¨

-si si Spirit ahora díganme que es lo que querían que escuchara- dije cortante logrando que mi padre sacara lagrimas de cocodrilo y murmurará ¨mi Makita no me quiere¨ o algo así

-muy bien- hablo shinigami-sama- lo primero, queremos hacer un concierto de todas las clases en conmemoración a tu cumpleaños estamos seguros que todos los demás estudiantes estarán de acuerdo- dijo con su tono infantil muy feliz mientras el pelirrojo el daba la razón asintiendo energéticamente desde el espejo

- ok ok ya veremos cómo se desarrolla eso- dije con cansancio y resignación

-otra es que queremos que compongas algo para ese concierto, claro que lo cantarías tu y si gustas disponer de lo que quieras podrás hacerlo- dijo ahora mi padre con una sonrisa orgullosa

-bien tengo algo en mente – dije con una sonrisita

- otra es que quería ver como te esta yendo con las clases para que te adaptes a la empresa- dijo mi padre y fruncí el entrecejo al escuchar ¨empresa¨

- ya ya, me va bien puedo manejarlo con normalidad y eh hecho una junta del consejo para dentro de un mes – deje sobándome el puente de la nariz odio hablar de la empresa familiar

-bien , no esperaba menos de ti Makita- dijo mi padre con una enorme sonrisa

-otra es una de las cosas más importantes- dijo esta ves shinigami-sama- y es que como única hija de la prestigiosa familia Albarn te tendrás que comprometer una vez cumplidos tus 18 años- dijo con voz seria y yo no pude evitar abrir de sobre manera mis ojos

-P-pero, eso no puede ser, un compromiso ahora arruinaría todo- dije desesperada

- no Makita, es una tradición, es por eso que 6 meses después de cumplidos tus 18 años aremos un baile de sociedad anunciando a los candidatos y para tus diecinueve años tendrás que casarte- dijo mi padre con su mirada seria y un tono de angustia en su voz, no me podía negar, era mi deber

- entiendo- dije fría

-bueno eso era todo lo que te queríamos decir Makita, puedes retirarte y si necesito decirte algo te llamare ¿vale?- dijo shinigami-sama con alegría tratando de pasarme el mal sabor de boca

-vale- dije mas tranquila

-Makitaa despídete de papi!~- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose demasiado al espejo

- hablamos luego Spirit- dije saliendo de la dirección resignada y pude escuchar como Spirit lloriqueaba alto, bufe bajo y me asome por la puerta

- te quiero papa espero verte pronto!- dije con una sonrisa y pude ver como mi padre se alegra de sobre manera y se ponía dar saltos por su oficina detrás del espejo

- espero que te baya muy bien en el concierto que viene Maka-chan!~ - canterrutio feliz shinigami-sama y yo solo sonreí y grite un ¨voy tarde a clases y muchas gracias!¨desde el corredor

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia al salón no pude evitar recordar ese último comentario que me habían dado mi padre y una de las personas que más influyó en mi vida.

Shinigami-sama era prácticamente mi segundo padre, lo quería y estimaba mucho, sin embargo a veces podía ser tan duro cuando se trata del ¨negocio familiar¨ ya que al conocer a mi familia desde siempre – por que casi se puede decir que son hermanos – el a considerado que nuestras familias- la Death y la Albarn- están destinadas a acompañarse durante mucho

Por eso yo eh tenido que sufrir tantas amarguras, por eso yo eh tenido que pasarme tragos amargos, por eso yo eh tenido que madurar a muy temprana edad, pero, ahora me doy cuenta de que yo puedo ser lo que quiera, puedo hacer lo que quiera, mi vida, mi futuro, mi destino, todos y cada uno de ellos mencionados tantas veces por la misma gente, sin embargo, hoy puedo elegir mis propias decisiones, y mis caminos, hoy puedo ser solo Maka y nadie me dirá nada, porque a pesar de tener el apellido más respetado de todo el mundo, es predecible que mi nombre lo sea aún más, ya que yo eh sabido forjar mis propios caminos y cimientos con mis propios pasos, herramientas y pensamientos todo lo que soy hoy es fruto de mi esfuerzo y ni siquiera el prestigiado apellido Albarn me lo podrá quitar.

-HEY MAKA!- oí como me llamaban así que volteé buscando con la mirada de donde había provenido el sonido, cuando por fin visualice de donde había provenido me di cuenta de que las chicas me llamaban a lo lejos así que corrí hacia ellas

-Hey chicas listas para ensayar?- pregunte con una sonrisa

-eso queríamos hablar contigo, todas tenemos cosas que hacer..- dijo Tsubaki viéndome apenada

-Paty y yo iremos a ver a la abuela, está en la ciudad y Paty se muere de ganas de que le de galletas- Me dijo Liz igual de emocionada y con ojitos de corderito degollado que las de la Thompson menor

-y-yo tengo qu-ee ayudarl-ee a Rago-onarock a-ah hacer unas cosas..- dijo Chrona viendo el suelo

-y yo tengo que hacer las compras de los víveres, los dormitorios no tienen nada de comida y Shinigami-sama me pidió de favor que fuera con el profesor Stein a ayudarle ya que él no sabe nada de comida- dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa resignada

-pff… está bien vayan, pero no se quejen después si los ensayos son más pesados!, no falta mucho para el concierto y por saltarnos tantas horas de ensayos las are trabajar como esclavas!- dije con una sonrisa divertida y amenazante a lo que ninguna refuto nada

-COMO OREDENE CAPITAN! - dijeron todas al unísono simulando un saludo militar a lo que yo solo reí

-vayan, ya veré que hago para que no se nos acumule tanto el trabajo- les guiñe un ojo y les dedique una sonrisa mientras me dirigía a la sala de ensayos yo sola

Sin poder evitarlo mis pensamientos se dirigieron a todo lo que fue mi vida y lo que es ahora

Como fue mi infancia cuando estaba con mi madre, sus cálidos abrazos, sus dulces besos y sus fascinantes buenas noches acompañados de un berrinché y un cuento, no recordaba mi infancia con papa ya que él siempre estuvo la pendiente de la empresa, nuestras notas financieras, los convenios, negocios, amistades por conveniencia, siempre rodeado de buitres al asecho por nuestra fortuna, por eso casi crecí odiando a papa, incluso hubo una temporada en que ni siquiera recordaba su rostro, para mi esa enorme mansión, juguetes a rebosar, espacio inimaginable, dulces de amontones, todas las comodidades que para un persona cualquiera hubiera sido el paraíso , para mí era una prensión o un infierno en el que estaba condenada a vivir en soledad, sin embargo mi mama siempre estaba conmigo y así que todo se me olvidara, por que aquella mujer a la que según mi padre , shinigami-sama y todos los de alta sociedad, soy idéntica, para mí era lo más amado en mi mundo rodeado de un jaula de oro, sin embargo todo desapareció una noche fría y oscura.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

Era de noche, y yo me encontraba en casa, papa como siempre no estaba, y yo ni siquiera recordaba su rostro, lo vislumbraba como un borrón obscuro cuando lo recordaba.

Mama no se encontraba y yo la quería ver, pues había tenido otra pesadilla.

Mis pesadillas eran frecuentes, y se caracterizaban por un mundo oscuro y negro lleno de un frio horrible, y en el solo yo, todos habían desaparecido y yo deambulaba por las solitarias calles con los pies descalzos y un vestido blanco lleno de sangre, un horrible sueño que me aterraba se volviera realidad, y en esta situación estaba más que asustada al no encontrar a mama en su habitación e creído que tal vez si estaba completamente sola con la única compañía de mi conejito de peluche rosa llamado Rose.

Lloro incontrolablemente, sollozo bajito y camino con mis piernas temblándome como gelatina, la mansión está más fría y oscura de lo que recordaba y eso me aterra de sobremanera

Deambulo por los pasillos de la mansión recordé que no se me permite andar sola, ya que a menudo me pierdo, y como no, si toda la decoración es igual, si no se lleva mapa podrías perderte una semana entera buscando el baño o la salida. Por suerte, yo me escapaba a menudo de las mucamas que intentaban vestirme y por eso estaba más familiarizada con la casa, al menos lo suficiente como para no perderme por un mes un mi propia casa.

Visualizo el despacho de papa puedo ver una tenue luz escaparse por debajo de la puerta , nunca se me ha permitido entrar en él, pero estoy tan asustada que me decido por entrar

En cuanto abro la puerta la luz de la chimenea me inunda, ya no siento tanto frio, y avance lentamente dudando de mi presencia en aquel lugar

El despecho de papa, es enorme, una biblioteca inmensa, ahora sé de donde mama me da tantos libros, a lado de las tantas repisas, hay varios sillones mullidos y bastante cómodos a la vista a lo que supongo son para leer, más adelante enfrente de la chimenea otro sillón, como para unas cuatro personas de un color blanco de terciopelo justo delante de esta se encuentran varios trofeos de animales y un cuadro familiar bastante grande colgado de la chimenea de lo que parece mármol. Al extremo oeste un escritorio grande de roble, varios documentos reposan en este y detrás un enorme sillón de piel negro que se ve bastante cómodo, mas al fondo, hay más estanterías, y al oeste al fondo un balcón amplio con una vista espectacular del jardín y la noche, se puede vislumbrar a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad, salgo al balcón y subo a una silla que estaba por ahí ya que con mi corta edad no alcanzaría el extremo de el barandal, subo y un viento traicionero y frio azota mi rostro, me sujeto con fuerza para no caer, y puedo ver con más claridad las luces de la ciudad, es hermoso, y las estrellas la hacen lucir espectacular, otro frio que te cala en los huesos azota cruelmente contra mí y me hace tiritar, bajo de la silla de un salto y sosteniendo fervientemente mi pequeño rose camino hacia dentro para ir en busca del calor de la chimenea.

De pronto veo como una silueta femenina sale de los enormes estantes y yo me escondo detrás del sillón, la oscuridad no me deja ver quien es aquella mujer, sin embargo no me da buena espina

La silueta se acerca y se sitúa por enfrente de la chimenea, trae un libro raro con pastas rugosas y gruesas, el libro tiene un broche que lo cierra, veo la cerradura y me doy cuenta de que la forma se parece al collar que mama me dio en mi séptimo cumpleaños, subo la vista apresurada ya hay bastante luz como para ver la cara de aquella mujer, la miro desesperada y doy un brinquito de alivio al ver a mi madre encaminarse al escritorio.

Salgo de mi escondite y la sigo sin hacer ruido, tal vez me meta en problemas por estar ahí, mi madre pone en el escritorio el libro y iba a escribir algo en un papel cuando la curiosidad me gano

-¿qué haces mami?- digo inocente y curiosa, mi mama no reacciono del todo como yo esperaba, no, ella dio un respingo al oírme, y se voltio lentamente viéndome con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y su boca abierta ligeramente, su rostro cambio de horror a alivio

-ahh, pequeña me pegaste un susto, dime que haces aquí?- me dijo con una sonrisa

- tuve una pesadilla- dije tallándome un ojo con mi manita mientras apretujaba a rose con mi brazo libre

-baya, a ver ben- me dijo asiéndome un ademan para que me acercara, me levanto en sus brazos, sentó en su regazo, me dio un beso en la frente y me acuno, me sentí tan en paz con mi mama

-princesa, las pesadillas no son reales, no les temas, tu eres mucho más fuerte y valiente que ellas-dijo mi mama jugando con mi cabello

-es que dan miedo- dije a punto de llorar

-ya ya, sabes, de alguna forma me alegro de que estés aquí- me dejo de acunar y me levanto en sus brazos para pararme en el suelo- hay algo que quiero que tengas- dijo con un sonrisita extraña para mi vista, me alargo el libro y me sorprendí al verlo de cerca, se veía algo antiguo, pero sentía que su contenido me llamaba- este libro mi bebe, nadie puede saber que te lo di, considéralo un secretillo entre tú y yo vale?- me dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios simulando silencio a lo que yo asentí- se abre con el collar que te di, lo recuerdas?- me dijo sonriente, yo volví a asentir

De pronto mama me aprisiono en sus brazos y sentí algo frio caer en mis hombros, entendí que mama estaba llorando, yo la abrece y le acaricie el cabello como ella lo hacía cuando yo lloraba

-ya, ya no llores mami- dije acariciándolo con ternura, ella rio bajito

-escucha esto linda: tú, eres única, especial, tu puedes ser lo que quieras, no te limites a nada, se valiente, fuerte, decidida, cuida de tu papa, y no dejes que te amarren las alas si lo que tu deseas es volar, no tienes por qué esclavizarte a un mundo de alcurnia si sabes que no es para ti, cariño yo sé todo lo que sufres, solo espero que no cometas los mismos errores que yo, no le digas a nadie de este libro, no odies a tu papa, te necesitara después de esto, y sobre todo nunca olvides que tú eres lo que más amo, ame y amare en este mundo mi pequeña.-me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazo con fuerza, yo le regrese el abrazo, y ella se separó de mí, camino al balcón y yo la mire desde mi lugar con el libro un mis manos, vi como subió a la silla que había dejado y se paraba en la orilla del barandal, voltio a verme y con lágrimas en los ojos me susurro.

-mi niña crece, ama, vive, se valiente, te amo y siempre estaré contigo- vi como ponía una vez más su dedo en sus labios para que guardara silencio y como con una sonrisa tierna se tiraba al vacío.

Abrí los ojos de sobre manera y deje caer el libro y a rose, Salí corriendo al balcón y me asome por este de puntitas no alcanzaba a ver, me subí a la silla y la vi, mi mama, había caído del tercer piso de la mansión, no, no había caído, ella se había arrojado, lo hiso delante de mí, con una sonrisa, y ahora estaba ahí en el jardín, tirada de una forma des figurante, en un enorme charco de sangre y con sus orbes del mismo color que los míos abiertos y sin brillo. Las lágrimas caían sin control de mis mejillas, y en eso se abrió la puerta dejando a ver a papa con una mujer, besándose con esa mujer, mientras yo veía a mi madre desde el balcón.

Mi infancia no pudo ser peor…

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

><p>Después de eso yo no fui la misma, durante años no hable una sola palabra, papa estaba desesperado creyendo que mi mudes era por el trauma de esa noche, lo que no sabía es que yo no necesitaba hablar, no quería hablar, porque no tenía con quien hablar, mi mama era mi única amiga, y con la única que mantenía comunicación, para mí el resto del mundo no existía, solo éramos mi mama y yo en mi pequeño mundo, por eso no me esforcé en hablarle a nadie.<p>

-papa no podía estar mucho conmigo, la verdad eso no me interesaba, desde que cumplí 9 años comprendí que a pesar de que mi padre parecía quererme mucho, sus constantes desapariciones no eran todas por trabajo, por eso cuando me decía:

-Makita tendré que estar fuera por unos asuntillos del trabajo, no me esperes y duerme temprano si?, te amo mi princesa- esa, esa frase, era su sello personal para decirme- lo siento cariño, soy un hombre y voy a copular con alguna puta decente- o al menos eso era lo que yo sacaba como la traducción, ya que si yo no hablaba y Spirit no me importaba yo no tenía nada que decirle o hacer por engañar a mi difunta madre, mi único consuelo, era aquella enorme y bella biblioteca y el libro que me había dejado mi madre, esos eran mi escapatoria de la realidad, mi mundo resguardado de dragones, elementales, caballeros, detectives, ejércitos, magia, y todo lo que un escritos conocido o no tanto pudiera escribir e imaginarse para sus lectores

Estudiar no me hacía falta, los libros que leía eran de todo tipo, sabia de todo, era como una computadora humana, todo lo que quisieran saber acerca de historias, yo las sabia, pero si hablamos de experiencias.. No conocí el exterior más haya de mi jardín.

Había aprendido a hacer tantas cosas pero ninguna me servía, o al menos no del todo ya que no es lo mismo saber que practicar.

El libro que Mama me había dado lo había mantenido en secreto como me lo había pedido, lo leí por primera vez unas semanas después de que ella había fallecido, el libro era prácticamente su diario, eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, lo que me sorprendió, fue que empezaba desde sus 9 años, y que le había puesto al diario Maka , así es, siempre que leía la frase empezaba con un ¨querida Maka¨ y eso me desconcertaba mucho, ya que creía que me hablaba a mí, sin embargo comprendí que no era a mí a la que se refería, aunque eso fuera lo que más quisiera.

El diario contenía los relatos de la vida de mi mama en la alta sociedad, me decía como se sentía en esa fría mansión tal y cual como me sentía yo, decía como la trataba su familia, y como la igual que yo se sentía como una flor silvestre en un frio y congelado desierto.

Lo más cercano que estuve de conocer la vida exterior fue ese diario, ya que los demás libros a pesar de ser de escritores famosos bien detallados y relatados, con especificaciones geográficas y especificaciones de la naturaleza, no la sentía viva, me refiero a las imágenes, a pesar de tener tantos recursos para ver paisajes, nada era tan palpable como lo que mi madre describía.

Muchas veces sentí que platicaba con aquel diario, pues sentía las emociones correr cuando lo leía, como mi madre contaba, sus peleas con los abuelos, sus escapadas de casa, sus novios a escondidas porque una señorita de la alta sociedad no debe de tener amoríos fuera de los compromisos, también sus experiencias con amigas y todo lo que yo no eh podido vivir en mi corta vida.

Cerca de terminar aquel amado diario, llegue la parte en que mi madre había sido comprometida con mi padre, como lo detestaba por ser el culpable de su escasa libertad, pero también contaba como papa la conquisto, eh hiso de todo para enamorarla, detallaba la boda, y algunas cosas que me abochornaban, sin embargo no pude sentirme más feliz por escuchar como era papa en ese entonces, luego de unos años dice que llegue yo y que había decidido ponerme Maka como aquel diario porque ese diario tenía su vida a detalle y según me lo escribía, yo era toda su vida desde mi llegada.

Llego a partes en las que mi madre decía estar asustada, papa estaba distante, ya no la veía, y no hablaban seguido, la parecer no le tomo mucha importancia, pero dice que con el paso del tiempo, las palabras entre ellos ya no importaban, y las salidas a la empresa se convertían en días sin verlo en casa, la última hoja iba dirigida a mí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-diario de Kami- última página,<strong>_

_Día 13 de junio 2002_

_Maka mi bebe, si etas leyendo esto es porque decidí terminar con mi vida.._

_Princesa, yo ya no soporto esta vida frívola y cruel, eh soportado mucho desde pequeña y hoy no puedo vivir más así, sé que es un acto cobarde el rendirse pero son tantas cosas que creo que mi decisión es lo mejor._

_Cariño tu padre solo viene a la mansión por obligación, el amor entre él y yo sé a perdido, y nosotros no le hemos buscado, es por eso que Spirit ya no viene y pasan días y tal vez semas sin verlo, hace poco, descubrí que es un hecho que me engaña no solo con un amante, si no con varias, yo no soy la burla de nadie, eh tratado de encararlo, pero siempre termina en peleas y en ti, si así es, el me chantajea contigo, pues él es más poderoso que yo, así que no tuve más remedio que callar actos indecentes, porque tu dependías de ello, te prohibimos entrar al despacho de papa porque cuando viene ahí mete a sus amantes, cariño, tu eres muy fuerte, eres valiente y eres especial es muchas formas, amor tu puedes aprender lo que quieras porque tu, según los médicos, psicólogos, y especialistas, eres una pequeña genio, una prodigio, o si, tú puedes ser lo que quieras, no dependas de Spirit, no te encierres en este mundo frívolo, tu imaginación es increíble, pero la imaginación no remplaza aquello que se vive, tal vez sonora como que te estoy pidiendo que desobedezcas todas las reglas de la alta sociedad pero… ignora a tu papa, olvida las reglas, olvida tus orígenes, abre esa jaula de oro en la que te tienen encerrada, mi vida si estás leyendo esto es porque yo decidí acabar con mi vida, y con esto no quiero que te lamentes o te encierres aún más en esta prisión llamada hogar, sé que en mi ausencia notaras todo lo que te eh revelado de Spirit sin embargo, no quiero que lo odies, porque mi vida tú no eres de odiar, estoy segura de que si haces lo que te pido, serás una persona rebosante de alegría, porque tú puedes hacer lo que yo me atreví en todos estos años, ahora que eh muerto, todo lo mío te pertenece, eh dejado un testamento para ti y lo escondí en este libro , hay una trampa en la segunda pasta, esta, esta hueca y si la golpeas saldrá otra cerradura, y si pones tu collar al revés podrás sacarlo, cariño si te dejo esto es porque quiero que hagas tu vida como lo gustes, nada me encantaría más que verte en persona hacer tu vida, pero aunque no esté contigo en cuerpo, estaré siempre en alma y en tus recuerdos, no dejes que los demás controlen tu vida, y vive, mi vida, vive todo lo que puedas, todas las experiencias son buenas, no siempre se gana, pero lo interesante es que se aprende más del fracaso, te amo mucho más que mi vida es por eso que no me importo morir, porque al morir tu tendrás un mejor futuro, y aunque yo muera yo viviré en ti, te amo, te amé y te amare siempre.._

_Te ama tu mama:_ **Kami**

* * *

><p>Llore muchísimo con esa carta, y como lo decía en ese libro estaba su testamento, donde me decía que todos sus bienes me pertenecían y si los quisiera disponer no podría en cuanto quisiera y no importaría que no fuera mayor de edad.<p>

Papa ya no era papa ahora era Spirit, yo lo odie aunque mi madre me hubiera pedido que no lo hiciera, después de eso decidí tomar las riendas de mi vida

* * *

><p><strong>-flash back-<strong>

Iba llorando con mi vestido para dormir y con rose de la mano, acababa de leer la carta de mama, tenía el testamento en la mano, pero lo que más quería era ver a Spirit

Fui a su despacho, no toque sabía que estaría ahí y mama me había dicho que el metía ahí a sus amantes y lo quería ver con mis propios ojos.

Abrí la puerta de golpe con lágrimas de tristeza y rencor

Y ahí estaba el con una mujer de rostro ¨X¨ que no me importaba, la tenía en el escritorio sus pantalones abajo y la falda de ella levantada, me enfade en cuanto entre sus gemidos y gritos de placer me inundaron y una ira incontrolable me azoto, ellos ni siquiera habían reparado en mi presencia y eso me asqueaba

Me dirigí a las libreras y empecé a tomar los libros más gruesos, todos se los arroje a ambos con toda mi fuerza y entonces se dieron cuenta de mi presencia

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO! TE ODIO!- gritaba mientras arrojaba todo lo que podía, Spirit se separa abruptamente de ella y subía toda prisa sus pantalones, la hecho del despacho y yo lloraba con fuerza mientras le gritaba todas las majaderías que había prendido en los libros policiacos

-MAKA TRANQUILIZATE SI? DEJAME EXPLICARTE!- me dijo suplicante y me enfade aún mas

-NO TIENES ANDA QUE EXPLICARME ESTUPIDO! MAMA YA LO HISO! – exclame furiosa y observe como Spirit se ponía pálido

-a-a que te refieres con eso Maka?, tu mama murió- dijo como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-SI! MURIO! Y TU TIENES TODA LA CULPA! MIENTRAS YO LA VEIA MUERTA TU TE RVOLCABAS EN EL MISMO LUGAR CON UN PUTA!- le grite molesta y el frunció el seño

-DEJA DE HABALR ASI! ERES UN ANIÑA POR DIOS! TU QUE SABES?- me dijo molesto y eso solo me alentó para hacer lo que me tenía propuesto

- ELLA, ELLA ME CONTO TODO!, TODO! ME OYES! ELLA ME DIO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEJARTE! Y NO LA ESPERDICIARE!, YO PUEDO VIVIR SOLA, PUEDO SER LO QUE QUIERA! NO NECESITO DE IT NI DE NADIE! MAMA SE ENCARGO DE TODO!- le grite con lágrimas de impotencia y odio

-que estas diciendo? Tan solo eres una niña!, no puedes irte a ninguna parte! Yo soy tu padre y no puedes sobrevivir a fuera!- me dijo desconcertado pro lo que le dije, yo me moleste y deje abierto el papel que traía y se lo mostré desde mi lugar

-es el testamento de mama, ella me dejo todo, puedo vivir como quiera ella me lo pidió, me dijo que te dejara e hiciera mi vida- dije viéndolo con odio, el palideció

-solo puedes tener todo cuando seas mayor de edad y eres una niña- me dijo ido

-pues no- dije y el abrió más sus ojos- ella como te lo dije se encargó de todo y ahora mismo me largo, creí que todo lo que me decía era tal vez un malentendido, pero ya veo que no-dije dándome la vuelta- no necesito de ti y aquí hay gente que estoy segura me seguirá así que no es tare sola, sin embargo, como yo lo veo, tú ya no eres mi padre Spirit, y no tienes derecho sobre mí, pero si quieres insistir con las leyes, yo puedo emanciparme, tengo pruebas irrefutables y estoy segura de que una corte me separara de ti con gusto- dije y gire un poco para verlo, una niña de tan solo 9 años, sí, pero estoy segura me veía como la misma muerte y podía sentir a mi mama conmigo ayudándome a encarar al embustero de mi padre, el en cambio se había quedado congelado en cuanto me vio voltear y yo sonreí de lado, burlona sintiendo fuerza desde mi interior.- olvidaste Spirit que la nena prodigio puede ponerte el mundo de cabeza- le dije orgullosa de mi porte y solo Salí sin siquiera voltear una vez más.

**-fin del flash back**

* * *

><p>Ese día me fui de esa enorme mansión ala que me obligaban a llamar hogar, muchos de los empleados que se habían encargado de mí o que trabajaban ahí me siguieron, pues según muchos su lealtad era con mi madre y como había muerto y yo era su viva imagen creían que lo correcto era seguirme, otros me seguían porque decían que me tenían que cuidar o porque me habían tomado cariño, todos se alegraron y sorprendieron cuando los cite a todos en el salón principal y les dije que me iría y quien quisiera me podría seguir, muchos se pusieron felices al ver mi mirada decidida y que mi habla regresaba, según muchos, les recordé a mi madre en sus tiempos de juventud y eso me hiso sonrojarme pero sentirme muy feliz, poco más de la mitad de los empleados se fueron conmigo, les dije que tendríamos que dormir en un hotel todos mientras arreglaba los papeles para ser libre de la familia y conseguir una mansión para todos pues mama no había sido pobre, de echo era muy rica, y con los años su fortuna había crecido, mas no pudo ser más adinerada que mi padre pues él era el de los negocios.<p>

Era muy pequeña pero también era mucho más inteligente que un adulto, pero eso no me quitaba que todavía tenía 9 años por lo que todos trataban de cuidar demasiado de mí, con la ayuda de uno de los mayordomos que me decía era idéntica a mi madre, fuimos la corte y aceptaron darme toda mi herencia y emanciparme de Spirit , con solo mostrarles el diario de mi mama y ver que tenía demasiada gente que me quería, se preocupaba y me cuidaba me dieron lo que les pedí, y deje de ser hija Spirit.

La mansión fue fácil de conseguir en cuanto tuve mi fortuna, no era tan grande como la de Spirit pero aun así era grande y demasiado linda, por fin conseguí un verdadero hogar, con gente que me quería y cuidaba, por fin fui una niña feliz, aunque yo no era normal, de ninguna forma, aun así eso no me quitaba mi felicidad.

Los años pasaron ya tenía 11 años y aunque yo no necesitara estudiar, según muchos de los empleados, sería bueno que fuera a la escuela y sociabilizará con niños de mi edad, pues creía que con lo tierna que yo era, y con mi mentalidad tan diferente a mi apariencia sería bueno que tuviera amigos y no me apresurara tanto en crecer, yo les hice caso ya que los consideraba a todos mi familia. ¿Quién diría que por aquella decisión volvería a saber de mi padre, tendría amigos, y terminaría enamorándome…

_**Continuara…..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>loko?... espero que si jajaja XD<strong>_

_**bueno mis queridos lectores, espero y no averlos confundido tanto! (bueno un poquito si! ) jaja XD**_

_**buu que les digo este capi la mayoria me salio con una cancion que em traumo (cortesia de lady-of-the death) qeu se llama room of angel sale en la pelicula de silent hill y realmente la ame! **_

**ok ok ahora si les constetare review:**

**BELL-STAR:** nena sabes, adoro tus reviews! XD jaja me ah hecho tanta gracia!, ohh sii lo siento te lo correji en cuanto lei tu review! esk bueno habia subido el capi anterior de volada y no lo pude revisar, eso si! este capi como lo escribi con bastante tiempo creo yo que no tiene muchas faltan de ortografia asi que espero y te guste n_n siento no haber subi el capi como te lo habia dicho , epro bueno aqui esta n_n

**Asesino-de-condes: **ya! tu sabes que te ocnnosco por armando y que emjor que molestarte! eres tan molestablee! :3 ok ya! te dire mejor takitoo! ( no me agrada pero es lo que me pides asi que ni modo :/..) pff bueno no mucho que contarte, tu tmabien como estresas cuando no subo -.- pero buno n_n aquie esta al capi lamento mucho al demora n_n

**Lady-of-the death: **ohhh! nena sabes que te adoro! y bueno pff! emos superado muchos problemas juntas y lo seguiremos asiendo! ;D, ya tu sabes que ago lo que puedo pero em mato las neuronas pensando en varias cosas jaja XD yo se que no se me da muy bbien pensar, pero tu sabes que sea cuando sea te dejare la proxima parte sepp ;D

**Ailen : **me alegra que te aya gustado!, es el priemr review que me dejas, asi que espero y me dejes seguido vale? ;D...

**MirageNadha: **pff tranquila! ami em pasa seguido ! jaja XD aunk bueno, no tengo internet por el momento (maldita compañaia de internet -.-¨) asi te lo dije! jaja! y deja tu eso... bueno quiero que em digas que te paraceio este capi, pro que bueno les puse de cabeza a todos con esta priemra aprte del capi 4 jajaja XD, fijate que no habia pensado necesariamente en una venganza de parte de hero, pero me agrada la idea jajaj XD pff spoilaria, pero ba contra mis principios! n_n (cuales -.- ) ya si tengo principios -.- jajaj XD me alegra que te aya gustado y espero t review vale? ;D

bueno si esto les aprecio confuso esperen el proximo cpai creo que resolveran todas las dudas que les dejo este ;D jaja XD buenoo que les digo espero que em dejen un review yy que les ayaya gustado sip? n_n

por mi parte me retiro y nos leeremos en la proxima vale?

ohh sii! y bueno hay que felicitar a todas las mamis por que bueno ayer fue el día de las madres! felicidades mamas del mundo! (dudo que alguna lo vea pero ustedes feliciten las va? n_n)

ahora sii muchos saludos a todos, y les amndo muchisimos besoss! son grandes por leer este fic tan loco! ya saben! lso espero en la proxima ok XAOO, ARRIBEDIRCHIII, ORBUAA, BYE BYE, adioz adios, sayonara!- en todos los idiomas se entiendo jaja XD noss leemos luegooo amores con patas!

review? :/


End file.
